


In the Heat of it All

by teicakes



Series: That Fucky Mer AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Human Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Ulaz is airing out all af Shiro's dirty laundry and finding some of his own ;), Vibrators, mermaid au, shark ulaz, they're trying for kids so shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: Differences in species settled, feelings laid out, all there's left to do is to ride out Shiro's heat and try to make some little miracles happen. There's just the slight matter of probability siding against them to overcome, but every jackpot's got to yield with enough tries, right?Or... several times Ulaz tries to breed Shiro and one time he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to drop this in a few smaller chunks instead of writing a monster marathon sex piece and going weeks without giving you guys anything. Expect 3-4 more chapters every few weeks or so when I can update!

Ulaz may have underestimated Shiro.  
  
After the human’s first reaction towards being bred he’s always erred on the side of caution, not pushing his body too far, checking he was alright after each breeding attempt. He was well aware of the differences in their species, how mating bites would mar Shiro’s skin, or Shiro’s need to breathe air (despite how much he wanted to take him in the water). Shiro was human, and humans were supposed to be delicate, breakable… scared of the unknown.  
  
Shiro was anything but right now.  
  
The Omega had pushed Ulaz down onto the plush box beside the windows — a couch if he wasn’t mistaken — and had taken Ulaz’s cocks in hand before so much as word could leave his lips. He’d watched in disbelief as Shiro’d proceeded to devour them, thrusting their steadily swelling heads between his small lips. A noise of reverence had left him as Shiro’d bobbed forward, taking the full girth down his throat until Ulaz felt his breath against his groin. And when Shiro swallowed…. _Lord. When he swallowed_ … it was enough that Ulaz needed to bite the pillows beside him to keep from shooting his load down that tight throat then and there.  
  
That had led them up to now, with Ulaz struggling to breath as Shiro settles himself on Ulaz’s stomach. He can feel the wetness between Shiro’s legs on his skin, blessed moisture from slick and seed alike, dribbling slowly from the Omega’s ravenous hole. Shiro cants his hips against Ulaz’s belly, letting the texture of it drag along his inner thighs. His eyes are dark, pupils blown out until they eclipse almost all the storm grey surrounding them. He’d seen this before, the night they’d first bred, but he hadn’t seen it this way, with Shiro so forward, so controlling in his motions. It had Ulaz wondering if Omegas truly were the weaker sex of the land, or if this power controlled all others.  
  
His cocks are grabbed roughly, Shiro pulling them from where they extend beyond his rear, and for one second everything slows. Shiro seems to hover in midair, hips raised, cocks positioned between his legs, their tips rubbing against his folds. There’s a quick swipe of his tongue across his lips as Shiro smiles at Ulaz. The lust-hazed air rolls off him, as strong as the irresistible sweet scent he’s putting out.  
  
“Gonna breed me so good Ulaz,” he murmurs, rocking back and forth on the heads of Ulaz’s cocks. “Gonna breed me up, fill me with your come. Gonna be so full no one can mistake me for anything but yours.”  
  
A low growl of approval wells up from inside Ulaz and he bucks his hips against Shiro’s. The Omega’s eyes fly wide for a second, before settling back down to that lazy, piercing gaze.  
  
“Ah ah ah… You gotta promise you’re going to come right. Shoot that double load deep inside.”  
  
It’s times like these that Ulaz can hardly believe Shiro can still blush like a virgin outside of times like these, not when he’s grinding himself against Ulaz’s cocks without a shred of shame, practically on display in the panoramic windows that surround the living room. But he bites his tongue and plays along, letting himself still as Shiro keeps watching him closely.  
  
_“Good…”_ Shiro breathes, hips now circling on top of Ulaz’s cocks. Come and slick continue to leak from him, frosting the tips and oozing down the sides. He wants to tell Shiro to stop stalling, that each drop inside is precious, but seeing his mate like this, poised on top of his lap, so beyond the point of begging that he’s taken matters into his own hands… Ulaz doesn’t have the strength to look away.  
  
“Gonna take all of you,” Shiro moans. “‘Both of them, and you can’t stop me…” He can feel them start to catch at Shiro’s rim, the Omega circling them like a whirlpool, tighter and tighter, closer and closer… His mate’s lost to it, eyes slowly clouding over, lip tucked beneath his teeth as he takes in the sensation of Ulaz poised at his entrance.  
  
With one snap of his hips Shiro thrusts the twin heads into his passage. There’s the familiar resistance of muscle, that initial squeeze of his body trying to fuse them into a smaller intrusion, and then the blissed sensation of Shiro’s walls taking him in. Gravity does the rest, pulling Shiro down onto them until he lands with a jerk on Ulaz’s hips, filled to the brim. Pillow-soft walls hug his forms, attempting to draw them even deeper inside, even if they both know there’s no where else for Ulaz to go. Shiro shamelessly ruts against Ulaz, attempting to drive them further, and they both let back a collective groan as the end of Shiro’s passage hugs his tips.  
  
“So fulll…”  
  
“Shiro…”  
  
The human’s hands grip his sides, fingers digging into the skin of his chest as he rocks back and forth on Ulaz’s belly. His eyes are closed, mouth parted in the softest ‘oh’ as he lets his body adjust to the size. A dribble of precome beads at the tip of his small cock, arching it’s little head skyward as it’s owner does the same, back curved up in mute pleasure. Against his belly are the outlines of Ulaz’s own members, like guards hidden in the shadows. He watches, enraptured as they shift beneath Shiro’s skin, bucking forward every so slightly when Shiro rolls down onto them.  
  
He’s huge, and yet Shiro takes them so well.  
  
He says as much, hands going to Shiro’s waist as he strokes along his shafts with his thumbs. “Beautiful…” he breathes, “look at you, so beautiful like this.”  
  
Shiro opens his eyes and that heat-drunk look is back. He gazes down at Ulaz, cheeks flushed salmon red, lips to match, wet and swollen from the visitors that had just been within them. Ulaz’s left cock gives a little jerk at the memory and it has Shiro smiling down dizzily.  
  
“Gonna look even better when I have your pups.” A hand joins Ulaz’s own on his belly, pressing down on where his cocks and their eggs lie within Shiro. “Won’t just be your dicks rounding me out like this.” It doesn’t matter if this is just Shiro’s heat talking or not. The Omega had let him know, hormones or not, that this was what he wants.  
  
Shiro lifts off Ulaz’s middle, cocks stretching his hole obscenely as he rises up, the rosy red insides of his passage just barely discernible behind the long, pale shafts. It hugs his heads, sucking them greedily inside himself as if they threaten to escape at any minute, and then he’s sinking back down, swallowing them inside himself with a low groan. Ulaz can only watch, mesmerized at how Shiro’s belly shifts with each motion. How Shiro’s whole body seems to clench in need each time he rises off them, how they sink back in effortlessly, like a dolphin through the waves. It wants him inside as much as he does. He’s guiding Shiro up and down along them, hiking him up just beyond where Shiro wants them, a little whimper of almost loss leaving his mate’s lips before he’s guiding him back down, purring the whole way until he bottoms out with a deep sigh of satisfaction.  
  
He lays there like that for some time, watching Shiro work himself up and down on his cocks, little gaps and moans spilling from he Omega every time he rubs against a sensitive spot inside himself. _His mate._ No one else’s. The thought sends a puff of pride through him. He’d courted a human and succeed, one so eager and willing they were fucking themselves on him in the hopes his eggs would catch. Oh… how he’d look when they did, middle slowly growing with the life inside it. His curves would grow softer, narrow hips wider as they prepared to bring their children into the world. He’d be gorgeous like that. Ulaz can picture it now. Would he still ride him like this, hormones a mess and need insatiable, even with two pups filling him out?  
  
Ulaz runs a hand along the curve of Shiro’s flat stomach, imagining it. The sight of Shiro riding him even then, belly pressing his cocklet between them. Something stirs deep within him. He _wants_ to see it, wants Shiro warm and round and filled with his young. It’s only a matter of time, a matter of breedings until Shiro finally catches. He’ll do it as many times as it takes, just for the sight of his mate flushed and pleasured with proof of their coupling inside him.  
  
His hands grab Shiro’s hips and he takes over. Thrusting hard, hips snapping up to meet Shiro’s he bounces the human on his lap, driving himself deeper and deeper towards completion. Shiro’s thrown off at first, eyes wide and movements stalled in confusion, but quickly the heat settles back into him. They fall into a new rhythm, Shiro sliding down to meet him as his fucks upward, the two rolling back apart until just his tips remain inside. That final ring of muscle hugs onto him like a vice, tethering the two of them as if it’s Shiro’s final lifeline. He’s coming undone now, voice sloppy, a few drops of drool beading on his lips as Ulaz keeps fucking him. There’s a slow pulsing starting in his inner muscles, twitches and tugs signalling his orgasm is nearly there. It’s only a matter of time now…. five more…. four… three…  
  
Shiro comes with a shout, thighs clamping around Ulaz’s body as he shudders around him. Ulaz’s cocks are held right at the base of his chamber as Shiro’s insides begin to milk him, try and prompt the flow of seed. He comes in a rush within seconds of that feeling, hips giving one final thrust as he pushes as deep as he can go. Not all the way, not with both his members inside, but there’s a flash of white before his eyes and he’s coming, hot seed rushing out of him and into Shiro’s depths. There’s a hiccuping moan from Shiro as the tips of Ulaz’s claspers flare to life, swelling out to fill the space within him, and the Omega’s sinking into his chest, cheeks buried between his pecs as they ride out their orgasms together.  
  
Ulaz is faintly aware of how Shiro’s hips continue to jerk around him, continuing to milk him even if the rest of his body has gone boneless in pleasure. There’s the heavy panting of warm, humid breath against his skin, Shiro’s nose rubbing into him. His hands go subconsciously to Shiro’s rear, stroking his sides as he finishes taking the final few spurts of seed before Ulaz’s cocks finally lay dormant inside.  
  
They stay like that for some time, Shiro nearly asleep on top of him, bodies still tied together. The human was odd like that, more than happy to keep Ulaz inside him long after sex was finished. Maybe it was something about the feeling of their mate nearby… he’d have to ask about that later. He strokes along Shiro’s back and down his crack, checking and feeling — with relief — that seed hasn’t begun to leak out yet. They’d need to figure out something better than this at some point or he’d be constantly trying to replace what slipped out each time they mated.  
  
“Mmmm, ready for round two so soon?”  
  
Shiro’s looking up at him from between his collarbones. The heat-addled look is gone but there’s a smug satisfaction still there of a job well done (or maybe… well fucked?).  
  
“Not yet,” he chides, hugging Shiro closer. “In a few.”  
  
“You came with both of them, didn’t you?”  
  
Ulaz blinks. “I don’t know what you mean…” but Shiro’s smiling at him like a tot who’d just learned a juicy secret.  
  
“You usually come one then the other, but this time it was both. Was it that good for you? Made you blow both loads at once?”  
  
Colour creeps into Ulaz’s cheeks against his will. Of all things for Shiro to notice when he was worked up as much as he was, _that_ was what he had to notice.  
  
One large hand comes to press Shiro’s laughing face into his chest as he continues to flush.  
  
“I… I didn’t mean it like that!” Shiro gasps between giggles. “It’s just a surprise! A good one! I’ll take it as a compliment.” The laughter dies down to a quiet hum and Shiro finally speaks again. “I guess you like seeing me ride you then?”  
  
“Yes… and no,” Ulaz says thoughtfully, face fortunately returning back to normal now. “I was thoroughly enjoying it… but I was also thinking about other things.”  
  
Shiro’s eyes peep up from where Ulaz has him hugged in place. “What kind of things?”  
  
“Nothing…” he huffs, but Shiro’s having none of it.  
  
“Ulazz… you’re seeing me like this for the next week. You know all about the gross things that get me worked up,  we’re trying to have kids together for cripes sake! You can tell me.” His cheeks puff out like a blowfish in a near-comical pout.  
  
“Fine… if you must know… I was thinking about you.”  
  
_“Shocking.”_  
  
He gives Shiro’s ass a squeeze to silence him. “Not just that. You riding me. Carrying our pups.”  
  
Shiro’s gone uncharacteristically still. Ulaz looks down to find his mate blooming coral red, like a great cloud of krill spreading from his nose to the edges of his face.  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
There’s a tug at his hips. Shiro’s rocking back down onto his cocks, even as his face continues to flush furiously. Even like this, fucked out and seconds after teasing him, Shiro still has the ability to look this way. The red is starting to spread to his ears now, even as he starts to actively fuck himself on Ulaz’s cocks again.  
  
“Y-you’d better be serious about that,” he stammers, but Shiro’s lower half gives away his true feelings. “Can’t go telling me you want to see that and not make it happen. _Fuck. Ulaz…_ we just did it and you’re already making me want—”  
  
“It’s alright,” he smiles, sitting up on the cushions so that they’re face to face. “We’ve got all the time in the world for that.”  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM SO SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER AND A HALF FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. 
> 
> tl;dr, in the last few months I had to write my thesis, visited family, and then have been working on two big fandom projects I can't post yet so... all in all my free time for writing this disappeared for a bit, but we're back! Been itching to get back to my boys for a month now, and i'm trying to balance my free time now more so I can update this a bit more frequently.

Usually Shiro’s heats were spent pent up in his room, trying endless combinations of toys trying to satisfy himself or carefully going through profiles on fuck-buddy sites trying to find an Alpha who looked like they could give him what he wanted without all the ego most of them would grow when a heat-addled Omega messaged them. Usually it was either the last guy he’d fooled around with, or endless hours of porn or cam streams, eyes shut, hips jerking back and forth on a dildo as he tried to imagine the voice coming from his speakers was who the silicon cock belonged to.   
  
This time though, it was different. Nice.   
  
Ulaz never let him wanting. In fact, there where times where Shiro would drift off, nearly falling asleep as Ulaz completed one final round by himself as he simply hummed and curled into his chest. Even without the usual feeling of a knot stretching his rim he seemed to be getting off fine. If anything, that swelling _deeper_ inside him made him come more, made him work even harder to try and milk out Ulaz’s release.   
  
There were actually stretches of time where the heat wasn’t coursing through him. An hour or two here or there where he was fully in his right mind, and it was then him and Ulaz would talk. The merman seemed fascinated about almost everything in Shiro’s house, especially the appliances. The first time he’d touched the ice dispenser Shiro’d nearly crashed through the screen door to the garden keeping Ulaz from skidding away back from the little cubes tumbling out onto his hand (he’d since mellowed over it, and was more than happy to add a small mountain to his many glasses of water a day).   
  
Then there had been the blender incident… after which Shiro had straight up warned Ulaz of everything dangerous in the kitchen.  
  
He’d been a little worried at first over what Ulaz would eat. The first day he’d just taken the chilled salmon from Ulaz’s catch out of the freezer and sectioned it off into portions for the two of them, but after smelling him grilling his steaks Ulaz had taken to the idea of cooked seafood so well (“Crispy! We don’t have crispy in the ocean!”) he’d started to teach him how to use the fish grill in his stove. He wasn’t a fan of rice or any starches, especially sweet ones, but he was okay with vegetables and pickled foods. His stock of pickled plums was already getting dangerously low within the first few days. He’d have to figure out if there was any place he could order delivery from for them, or else see if he could get Hunk or Lance to drop some off for him. He was in heat, chances are they’d understand, even if they’d be questioning why he wasn’t taking his suppressants.   
  
All in all it had been comfortable. They’d spend afternoons between rounds of sex lying on the deck by the water’s edge, talking about whatever one of them could think of. He’d learned that merfolk would tend to gardens of their own, though usually they were simply collections of kelp and weed mixed with anemones they managed to collect off rocky shelves. Apparently Ulaz had a small one (smaller or prey type merpeople usually having larger ones), and it had Shiro considering giving him a waterproof camera in the hopes he could see it. Not a GoPro… nothing that expensive, but he was fairly sure he could get a disposable model from one of the tourist shops.   
  
If he had one complaint thought, it was that Ulaz couldn’t always be there.   
  
Like now… he’s lying on the floor beside his desk, legs and hips propped up on his chair in a lazy bid to keep everything inside himself. He’d already gotten most of his emails taken care of for the day, and the requested edits to his piece were rendering away on his desktop as he fiddled with his phone. He sends Hunk a quick photo of himself like that — making sure the small bump at his middle wasn’t visible — with the caption “bored with heat”. Nothing too out of the ordinary, Hunk was used to him making little complaints like that. He’d get a text back in an hour or two with some cheeky suggestions about what he could do, at least two of them likely to have come from Lance.   
  
He lets out a sigh, phone tossed onto his chest, and looks at the mess of boxes under his bed. He knew this was for the best, that Ulaz couldn’t spend forever out of the ocean…. but still. It sucked. They made the most of it… Ulaz was probably chugging a gallon of water each visit just to try and stay longer. But there was no way Shiro’d ever be able to keep as much fish as he needed to eat in the freezer (let alone ever have the money to buy that much), even if Ulaz insisted the chicken Shiro had made last night had tasted fine.   
  
It was just… lonely now. He’d been used to managing his heat by himself, but this new routine was making him notice it even more. Ulaz was more than the usual guy, just here for a knot and to get out. Ulaz was nice to be around. He liked hearing his thoughts. He liked the subtle warmth of his chest as he snuggled against it on the deck, a blanket thrown over them as they gazed up at the stars. He knew more constellations than Shiro had ever known, and every story, every legend behind each. More than once he’d fallen asleep to Ulaz retelling the story of Pisces, two lovers tying themselves together at the tails as they fled the fury of their clans in the silty storms of the ocean deep.   
  
Maybe if he got a wetsuit he might be able to spend a bit more time with Ulaz in the little pool at the middle of the garden. Inwardly he curses himself over not meeting Ulaz sooner. If this was the summer he’d have been more than willing to jump in and swim with him but now, in November, the idea of swimming makes goosebumps form on his arms.   
  
I could get a wetsuit, he thinks. _If its insulated enough it wouldn’t matter. Actually…_ For a second he stops, picturing the two of them kissing passionately in the waves, water churning as they tried to rut up against each other. There was no way they’d be able to spend time like that for long before it eventually collapsed into making out and beyond. Meaning… Shiro looked at his groin. He’d need a suit that either had a zipper there, or ripped already.   
  
He flips through a couple pages of online listings, but nothing fits the bill. It’s either the traditional wetsuit, or some strange fetish outfit that’s all a bit too “Eyes Wide Shut” for him. Looking at the prices for brand new ones too… there’s no way he’s getting one only to immediately cut them into a crotchless getup.   
  
_Looks like pre-owned it is._   
  
Going through Amazon at least gives him something to do. He browses through various listings, places a repeating order for pickled plums, some more toilet paper, stuff like that… He takes some time thumbing through the suggestions from some of the more naughty suits, seeing if anything surprising shows up, but he’s rapidly getting off topic now, veering into gags and strange toys. As if he doesn’t have enough already, tucked inside one of the many bins under his bed. He stops for a second, pausing on a tentacle-like dildo that could squeeze out jelly eggs, but decides against it. He can just ask Ulaz for the real thing.   
  
There’s a rustling downstairs, and the sound of sloshing water. Ulaz is back, but Shiro’s still filling in his mailing info (or really… Hunk and Lance’s. It was always 50/50 if they’d deliver properly to him at the pier or end up accidentally giving it to the elderly fisherman a few bays down).   
  
“Shiro?” Ulaz’s voice echoes through the house. “Are you here?”  
  
“Upstairs!” He calls back, then pauses for a minute. Ulaz’s never come up here before. He’s always stayed on the main floor, close to the ocean so that he can make a speedy jump back in the water before he shifts back and Shiro has to lug him over, which leads into an entirely different conversation bordering on bickering (“You’re leaking seed!”, “You’re drying out!”). But he’s just fresh from a long swim, they’ve got at least a good two hours before Ulaz needs to start worrying about running dry. He decides to stay put.  
  
“It’s up the wooden shelves! Near the front door!” He can hear Ulaz padding about below him, footsteps stopping somewhere right beneath where he’s lying. He waits a few seconds, listening for creaking of the floorboards, but there’s nothing. He licks his lips. “Ulaz? If its too scary you don’t have to come up.”  
  
There’s a huff coming from the stairwell, and a whine that reminds him of a timid puppy, and Ulaz is calling back with a small “it’s fine.” Shiro watches the landing for what feels like far too long.   
  
Finally, _finally,_ Ulaz’s head comes into view. The rest of him follows slowly, on his hands and knees, one hand clamped onto the railing for dear life.  
  
Shiro moves to sit up, but all it does is prompt Ulaz to scramble up faster. He decides to lay there, smiling like a parent watching their child make breakfast for the first time (knowing full well the mess they’ll find later on the kitchen floor, but still so proud of how far they’ve come). With both feet on the second floor Ulaz seems more confident, making quick work of crossing the room to Shiro and flopping down beside him. He’s still wet, his hair sticking to the dome of his scalp and seeping into the carpet. Shiro combs it back, savouring the feeling in his fingers, and bumps foreheads with him.  
  
“Have a good swim?”  
  
Ulaz nods, leaning in closer to butt noses with him. He was learning it was one of the many ways the merman showed endearment. “I checked on my den, made sure everything was in order. There’s also fish downstairs, in the reef-age-rator.”  
  
Shiro lets out a chuckle at Ulaz’s pronunciation of “refrigerator”, but lets it be. “ ‘m glad,” he sighs, trying to wiggle as close to Ulaz as he can without getting soaked. “It’s nice to have you back.”  
  
“Nice to be back.”  
  
Ulaz closes the gap between them, planting a kiss on Shiro’s lips. He’s always careful when they’re not in the throes of sex, making sure his teeth don’t catch Shiro’s lips, even if the Omega secretly loves it when they do. It’s salty, tasting of Ulaz and something else, remind him faintly of something he’s tried before.   
  
“Tuna,” Ulaz explains at Shiro’s furrowed brow. “I managed quite the catch. What have you been doing since I left?”  
  
“Work basically. Sent some emails, edited some files, the usual.” He’d tried to explain his job once to Ulaz, but the concept of computers and the internet had been a bit too much for him. They’d try again down the line, but for now it was easier to gloss over things. “I ordered more of those plums you like. Should be here in a few days.”  
  
“Much appreciated,” Ulaz smiles, rolling onto his side to look at Shiro better.   
  
“What do you think about me getting a wet suit? So I can swim with you when the water’s cold.”  
  
Ulaz goes still, but there’s no mistaking the glimmer of excitement in his eyes at the prospect. “You’d want to do that?”  
  
He shrugs. “Just something I was thinking about. So we can spend more time together.”  
  
“I’d like that, but for now there’s no helping things. I can breathe both in and out of water, you cannot. It’s not as if there’s a way for you to join me permanently in the ocean.”  
  
Shiro’s about to bring up the whole concept of scuba diving and rebreathers, but holds back. There’s no point in bringing that type of thing up now. He doesn’t even have a beginner’s diving licence, let alone the equipment. And that’s not even talking about how ridiculously fast he’s thinking right now. He’s barely known Ulaz for a week and already he’s thinking about the closest thing to moving in with him as he can.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t suppose there’s any magic in the ocean that can turn me into a merman like you.”  
  
“Nothing,” Ulaz scoffs. “I don’t suppose there’s something on land that would so the same?”  
  
“Nah, nothing like that. We’re kinda behind the times with that type of thing.”  
  
They fall into comfortable silence together, cuddled up underneath Shiro’s desk. He can feel the moisture from Ulaz’s chest starting to seep into his sweater but ignores it. He likes the feeling of being pressed up against someone big and strong, Omega instincts from back when Alphas needed to protect their mates.   
  
_God Shiro, you’ve got it bad._  
  
He knows part of it is his head, but fuck, Ulaz is nice. He’s attentive, he’s fun to be around. Part of him wishes he’d been human, but then again, if he had been… there was a chance he’d never have gotten to know him like he had now. _Much better as a merman,_ he tells himself. It made every moment with him that much more special. The fact that even between worlds, they managed to find moments like this between the two of them.   
  
“Shiro…” Ulaz says into his hair.   
  
“Mmm?” He’s too cozy to reply with much else.  
  
“Are those severed penises under there?”  
  
Shiro bolts upright, just as Ulaz starts to make his way towards his bed and pull out the translucent bin. “I… _wait_!” But it’s too late, Ulaz has tugged the bin out from beneath his mattress and is starting to go through his many shames, face blanching paler and paler with every toy he pulls out.   
  
Normally Shiro wouldn’t be ashamed of this. He was a single Omega. Even those in relationships had a few toys for when heats hit, ways to get through it when their partners couldn’t be there. Having a half dozen dildos or twelve wasn’t that big of a deal usually, let alone his collection of vibrators, anal beads, and plugs, but now, watching Ulaz pull out a massive bright green dildo carved in the likeness of a dragon’s cock, he almost wants to throw up.   
  
“Y-you’re not planing on…” Ulaz looks down at his crotch, “you _wouldn’t_ ….”  
  
“ _N-n-no!_!” he stammers. “Ulaz, it’s not like that! Th-they’re… they’re toys! Plastic!”  
  
Ulaz stares at him in confusion, still no less pale than before. “Toys?”  
  
“Like… for when I’m alone.” He makes his way over beside the merman, carefully taking one of the discarded knotting dildos and holding it up to Ulaz’s face. The merman shies away. “Smell it. It’s not real. It’s plastic. Like water bottles, except bendy.”  
  
Nose wrinkled, Ulaz gives it a tentative sniff, then a poke, finally studying the underside of the one in his hand. He studys the logo stamped on the bottom for some time, as if weighing Shiro’s words, and finally sets it down. There’s a noticeable lack of tension in his shoulders. Shiro takes it as a good sign.   
  
“I do suppose it would be hard to cut them off and create this pattern with a knife,” he says, still eying the rest of the box uncertainly. “Why do you have all of these? What are they for? Trophies?” He looks at the beads with the start of fresh worry, and Shiro waves his hands over them to bring his attention back to him.   
  
“They’re not eggs if you’re wondering, just more plastic.”  _And some glass, and metal, and ceramic. God Shiro, you have way too many sex toys_. He bites his lip, trying to think how to explain things.   
  
“Okay, so you know how I told you I can get a little crazy during heats?”  
  
Ulaz nods.   
  
“Well… when I don’t have someone to spend them with me, I still have to deal with that. Which means I need to use these.” He picks up a vibrator and turns it on. Ulaz jerks back, but Shiro stays steady, calmly extending the buzzing egg-shaped device in his cupped palms until Ulaz finds the courage to touch it briefly. “This one’s supposed to go inside me and do this. It’s a way to try and help myself calm down while still doing other things. As for these…” he waves at all the dildos now spread over the floor between them, “I think they more or less speak for themselves.”  
  
“Do you need all of them? Does it really take that many?” Ulaz’s voice is quiet and filled with awe. There’s a touch of worry too.   
  
“No,” Shiro chuckles, starting to pack them away. “They just feel different. Sometimes I feel more like one thing than another. When it’s just yourself and a toy there’s not as much you can do to change things up without changing the toy.”  
  
“And the eggs?”  
  
Shiro’s cheeks go a little pink. “Beads… but pretty much what you think. The feeling of them popping in and out is…. nice.” He can feel heat beginning to build between his legs now. Just thinking about the feeling in order to explain it to Ulaz has him starting to get in the mood.   
  
“I see…” Ulaz looks at the set in his hands, a string of six in various sizes of mother-of-pearl. “How do they enter though? I don’t see another toy large enough to fit them into…”  
  
“Y-you want to know?” Shiro’s bright red now, a wet spot forming in his sweatpants, and not all of it is from Ulaz’s come slowly leaking out of him. “Like… as in see?”  
  
Ulaz gives him a wry smile, and Shiro has to punch him in the arm (gently of course).   
  
“You’re asking because you want to see it, don’t you? That’s what this has been about.”  
  
“No, the beginning I was genuinely concerned you might be planning to cut off my penises if I suggested leaving you, but by halfway through your explanations I became… more interested, shall we say?” He leans down to kiss Shiro along his neck. The merman was a fast learner, he knew right where to suck and lay over Shiro’s skin to pull a groan of desperation from him.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll show you,” Shiro grunts, holding back his voice. “But after you’re fucking me, and good.”  
  
“When have I not?”  
  
Shiro snorts and pushes Ulaz off him, just enough that he has the room to shimmy out of his pants. His thighs are sticky now, a milky mix of slick and semen. He pauses for a second, thinking about the best way to go about this, quickly deciding on his hands and knees is the best way to give Ulaz a good view.   
  
The merman lets out a noise of confusion that quickly turns into a gasp as Shiro uses a hand to spread himself and reveal his dripping hole. The warm mix of fluids coating his fingers squelches as he tests a finger inside himself, a delicious intrusion that has him sighing into the carpet. God… it was good Ulaz had suggested this now. He’d probably have been begging for it before long otherwise.   
  
“Beads,” he says, groping with his other hand for the set. A tangle of cool orbs press into his palm and Shiro has to bite his lip. The temperature difference between them and his body are going to drive him nuts.  He can almost feel them, popping into his entrance and packing out his walls.   
  
“How…” Ulaz asks again, but Shiro shushes him, wiggling his ass in the air to get his lover’s attention. Still holding the meat of his cheeks apart with two fingers, he begins the tricky task of finding his entrance. Usually he used a mirror when he did this, kneeling over it to watch each new bauble disappear inside himself, but this wasn’t just for his eyes anymore. He stumbled around his crack, finally finding what he was looking for when the cool sensation of polished glass pressed up against his rim.   
  
“ _Nnn_ … watch… closely…”  
  
Shiro smears the first bead in the mess between his legs, the smallest of the bunch, barely fatter than his thumb, until it almost drips onto his fingers with lubricants. Then carefully, making sure his hips were raised, cheeks spread, he pushes it inside.   
  
He lets out a little moan as it slips inside with barely any resistance. Other than the smooth, glassy texture, it was nothing compared to what he’s been taking all week. Something, but nowhere near enough. But that was alright, there was still more to come. He pushes the second one in, feeling a hint of stretch, but it too slips inside him without ceremony. The third one finally gives him something of what he needs, hole just resisting as he pushes it in to it’s widest. He holds it there, fighting against his muscles need to clamp down on it, letting Ulaz catch sight of dusty pink wrapped around it’s shimmering form. Finally, unable to hold on any longer, he lets himself cave. The bead pops into his cunt, finally beginning to give the feeling of fullness his insides crave.  
  
Hands grip his his ass and pull, spreading his cheeks and pulling his ass higher. Shiro lets out a squeal as he feels hot breath on his bare skin, the spine tingling sensation of Ulaz’s eyes on him, fixated on the spot where three beads had already disappeared inside him and five more dangle outside, Shiro’s thumb on the string the only thing keeping them from falling back out of him, giving him that delicious _pop-pop-pop_ sensation as they leave.  
  
“So fast… you’d think you were desperate to be filled up.” Ulaz purrs, thumbs massaging circles into the meat of his rear, rubbing up and down just _millimetres_ from where slick continues to drip out of him, even with the three intrusions inside. “How many can you take I wonder? This one…” he pushes the next one against Shiro’s rim, just enough to start spreading him again, “… looks almost as big as one of my own… but not quite.” At the slightest addition of pressure Shiro’s body gives in more, opening up to the stretch of the fourth bead, just about the size of cock’s head.   
  
That was… that was what was so good about beads Shiro thought to himself in a fog as the muscles of his cunt contracted and pulled it inside. He could take the feeling go being penetrated, that perfect, perfect stretching sensation, and bottle it together with the toe-curling feeling of a knot locking itself inside, hole closing back around it to trap its prize inside. Except it was that and only that, again and again, until he was struggling to fit something the size of full blown knot inside himself with no shaft for lead up, just the two most overwhelming parts of sex.   
  
“Go slow…” he whines as Ulaz starts to push the fifth inside him. “Need to… need to get used to  it.”  
  
“True,” Ulaz murmurs, pausing to hold the bead at his entrance at it’s widest part. “But I know what you’re capable of. Know how much—” lips press against his ass, so close to where the beads are disappearing inside himself he swears he can feel them jostle inside him at the touch. “—you crave it, how well—” he kisses one cheek, then the other, “—you take me, how well you took my eggs…”  
  
Shiro’s whole body shakes and the bead pops inside himself. The suddenness of it has his cock straining against his belly, painting drips of precum against his abs.   
  
“You’re doing so good, more than halfway.” Ulaz rubs Shiro’s ass again. “Have you ever taken them all?”  
  
“O-once…” he gasps, the sixth bead now starting to work itself inside him. His walls are starting to stretch at the intrusion, the ones inside him rolling and bumping against each other as the new arrival forces them deeper inside him. “I came… before the final one though… too much.”  
  
“Good…. good…” there’s no mistaking that beneath the sultry tones of Ulaz’s bedroom voice there’s a note of surprise. He’s clearly trying to picture it, Shiro trying to fit the final ball inside himself, even as his cock empties over himself and his sheets. “Do you think you can do it again? For _me_?” And _fuck!_ The way his voice drops on that last word is shooting straight to Shiro’s cock, winding him up ever tighter as his body starts to struggle to keep up with the guests inside himself.   
  
The sixth finally slips its way inside. Shiro’s cunt is starting to feel weighed down. There’s a definite fullness packing him out almost end to end, but there’s still room, albeit it how much he’s not sure. But _god_ he wants to, wants to do it for Ulaz, show him how good he can be for him, show him how well he can take them… take—  
  
He stills, lungs taking a long rattling breath. Ulaz stops, the second-to-last bead just brushing his entrance.   
  
“Shiro? Are you alright?”  
  
“M’fine…” he whimpers, but he’s not. His whole body is alight picturing it.   
  
“Shiro, talk to me, what are you thinking?”  
  
Shiro keens into the carpet, ass rocking back onto the fat bead nestled in his crack. It’s practically the size of a full blown knot, and _still_ there’s one more. “I’m… I’m just thinking. About these being yours… your eggs.” He pushes back harder, feeling the cool glass begin to open him up, even as his insides groan at the idea of another entering him. He wants it. _Needs it_. “Gonna take them so good Ulaz, take them just for you… for…”   
  
He bites his lip, closes his eyes and forces his body to _relax_. There’s a second where he’s not sure it’s going to work, that his cunt will give up and force it back out he feels so spread wide. But then it’s in, past the point of no return, and with his loudest noise yet it sinks inside him.  
  
He’s so full, its like having a fat cock inside him, except its a tangle of balls rolling around and clacking inside him with every move he makes, brushing up against his sides and making his vision blur. It feels _so good, so ful_ l. He’s packed out, stuffed to the gills with them, the last intruder barely locked inside. He can feel his hole winking around it’s crown each time he shifts to accommodate the fullness.   
  
_“Fuck…”_  
  
Shiro’s eyes fly open. He’s never heard Ulaz swear. Not once, not even when he’d dropped a tin of olives on his foot. But sure enough, the word is ringing in his ears as Ulaz rubs the tight pucker of his hole, pushing against the beads inside him.  
  
“Shiro… do you know what you’re saying? I… _I_ ….” he trails off, fiddling with the string that connects to the final ball still outside the Omega. _“I…”_  
  
There’s a tug on the string and Shiro feels the balls inside him jerk, entrance straining anew, except this time to release them from their willing captor. Weight is settling on his back as Ulaz continues to pull, the merman’s lips against the nape of his neck as Shiro’s body fights to keep them inside. With a pop and a cry, the first makes it’s way out.   
  
“As much as I wanted to see… I can’t… I can’t wait…” Another bead pops out of him, easier this time, even if his hole is trying to make it difficult. “And then seeing you like this…” a second, “… bent over, _presenting_ for me…” now a third, “the very idea I can take you like this, wrapped around your body… I can’t hold back.”  
  
The fourth bead springs free, and then he’s too loose to hold the rest inside. They slip out of him with only the barest stretch, each one making his legs shake a little more as the feeling of emptiness and desperation take over. They clatter to the floor, forgotten as Ulaz takes his place on top of Shiro. He can feel his cocks rubbing up against the inside of his thighs, tips bumping against the base of his dick. _Soon… so soon_. He’s only going to be empty for a bit longer.   
  
“I don’t know how long I’m going to last,” he confesses with a nervous laugh. Ulaz is guiding his tips to Shiro’s entrance, still loose and open from it’s recent occupants.   
  
“Me either. I’ve never mated someone like this. The novelty, and what you _said…_ I’d be surprised if I last more than a few minutes.   
  
“Hurry up then… wanna feel you…. wanna feel you come inside and fill me out.”  
  
Ulaz growls in his ear, teeth scraping over Shiro’s hairline. Then, with one gut-punching thrust, he drives home until his hips jerk against Shiro’s ass.   
  
_“Mercy…”_ Ulaz whimpers, and Shiro lets out a gasp of his own. He’s gone from zero to full in a split second, and Ulaz is wasting no time in getting to work. Short, choppy thrusts stir his dicks inside Shiro, while hands wrap around his waist, feeling Shiro’s belly where they shift and move beneath his skin. His own cock, painfully hard, slaps against Ulaz’s hand as slick continues to pour from between his legs. His vision’s growing narrow. It’s increasingly hard to focus on anything other than Ulaz splitting him open, or squeezing him tight, or panting into the curve of his neck, so close, so so close to his mating gland. Shiro half-wishes he breaks into it as he comes, sealing them together for good.   
  
They last for hardly any time. All too fast he feels the head of one of Ulaz’s claspers flaring to life, and then the sweet rush of come is washing through him, filling out his walls as he tumbles one the edge. Ulaz fucks him through it, other clasper stirring to life as the first begins to let up steam. It’s too much, way way too much for Shiro, and as the second one seals itself deep inside him he crashes into orgasm again, so fast and sudden his cock doesn’t even have a chance to harden. There’s a weak splash of seed out of it and then the rest is lost to him, blood rushing in his ears the only thing he can feel outside of Ulaz filling him up, owning him so completely.   
  
His legs feel like jelly, but somehow he still manages to keep his hips held aloft, even as Ulaz’s full weight begins to settle on top of him as the merman collapses bonelessly on top of him. Not that it’s going to last for long. He can already feel the unescapable pull of gravity calling him towards the floor. Shiro blinks out of blurry eyes, trying to come back into himself.   
  
_“Fuck…”_ he laughs, the cum inside him sloshing as his abs shake. “Doing it doggy style really gets you going, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Is that what it is?” Ulaz asks, nuzzling his face deeper into Shiro’s neck. “I thought you said it was strange to lay eggs in someone else.”  
  
“The position, not the toy,” Shiro smirks. “Speaking of which… I think I have an idea for our little problem.”  
  
“I see no problem.” Ulaz continued to snuggle into Shiro’s back. “This was perfectly enjoyable.”  
  
“Not that… I’m talking about you wanting me to stay still all the time, not move around so that I don’t ‘leak out all your hard work’ as you put it.”  
  
It’s Ulaz’s turn to snort. “Just because I called it work doesn’t mean it isn’t enjoyable. And what exactly are you thinking? Is there another position that will keep that from happening, or—”  
  
Ulaz’s voice trails off as Shiro waves a dark, ridged object in front of his nose. A plug, as fat as any Alpha’s knot, crowned with a small galaxy of glitter and beads at the base.   
  
“Forgot I had this.”  
  
Despite the production Ulaz makes of pulling himself off Shiro ( “you’ll be back inside soon enough, trust me” ), his interest returns as Shiro hikes his aching hips up one last time and works the thick silicon plug inside himself. It’s just a hint wider than Ulaz’s cocks, enough to block anything from dripping back out. He lets out a groan as he moves to a sitting position, plug shifting inside himself as he grows used to it.   
  
“Okay,” he says, cracking one eye open to look at Ulaz kneeling beside him. “Now that we’ve got that figured out, and you’re up here, I’ve got a little something called a bathtub I want to introduce you to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy. So yeah, I'm 100% aware that it's been basically 6 months since the last update of this, coincidentally the same length of time I've been meaning to get a haircut but not as well. So much of the past few months have been writing long fics for exchanges or bangs or gift events AKA deadline stuff that always got stuck higher on the priority list, bUT BELIEVE ME IM NOT DONE WITH THIS BABY OKAY?
> 
> This has been sitting on my hard drive half finished for a better part of four months now, and I just managed to overhaul it and get it to a place where I'm happy with for it, even if it is more of a transition chapter. So... strap in for more regular updates from here on out! I don't have any other projects lined up now for a while, so I can focus on getting back to the fish nasty >:)

The bathtub, tiny little plot of water it is, is a blessing. Despite the treacherous stairs he needs to climb to reach it, despite how he cannot fully stretch out his fins or fully submerge himself in it, it’s a respite from the dryness of the surface and a welcome haven for nights he wishes to have more time with Shiro. It is a place he can doze off, slowly rehydrate, and wake to Shiro leaning over him, nuzzling him against his gills, toothbrush in his mouth and eyes still half closed with sleep. An extra aspect of his mate he hadn’t been privy to, always seeing him after his morning routine of face washing and dressing, cup of the bitter black substance in hand as he welcomes Ulaz back from his night in the sea. He’s considered changing his territory, modifying the waters directly below Shiro’s home into a summer home of his own, but he’s held back, the boat noise and human proximity still enough to have him worry for his safety.   
  
He sinks back into the lukewarm waters of the tub, eyes closed, picturing what it would be like if Shiro’s floating house was someplace else, off a quiet island with no other humans for miles. The peace of it, the freedom. He could breech in front of Shiro’s eyes, show him the waters around them without fear of motor oil coating his tail or Shiro’s skin. Of course it is foolish to assume such things so easily. Shiro had shown him the massive tangle of wires and plugs planted into a breaker on the docks, what was needed to keep his home operating as it did. Uprooting would never be as easy as that, just as he could never leave his own territories either.   
  
There’s the noise of a door swinging open and the muffled sound of Shiro’s feet padding across the tiled floor. Ulaz chooses to remain still, feigning sleep until Shiro inevitably wanders over to wish him good morning. There’s something so much more earnest about it when he’s fresh from sleep, less caring about being too forward, and yet being even more bashful for it. He can hear the sink run, hear the clatter of bottles on the counter and tries to picture it, Shiro’s face covered in bubbles as he washes up. He’d tried it once, Shiro’s morning routine. Certain aspects had been nice, like the creams and lotions, but others, like the bladed device, he never wanted to touch again.   
  
The noises from the sink die down, the bathroom near silent as he lays there poised, the noises of Shiro’s breath and bare feet the only signs the human was still there. He feels the waters above his face move, feels soft fingers stroke the line of his nose and brows, just as there’s a sharp plunge of something into the bath below his hips. He blinks, Shiro’s form distorted with ripples as the human steps into the bath with him, a leg on either side of his waist as he makes to sit on top of him.   
  
_Oh._  
  
More than sit.  
  
Ulaz groans as he feels himself slide into Shiro’s hole, silky and smooth like nothing else. Something bumps against his side — the plug, obviously — and he has little protest as the emptiness in Shiro is filled with himself, the omega’s hips coming to rest snugly against his own. There’s nothing quite like it, Shiro’s warm insides just holding onto his member, there to simply relax and connect them both. Sometimes it grows into something more, fucking until Shiro is yet again coming to the swell of his claspers inside, but sometimes it’s just this, the omega’s cunt nursing on one cock to soothe the need deep within. His other cock presses up against Shiro’s belly, rough skin rutting up and down the omega’s smaller member and coaxing a mewl of pleasure from his lips.   
  
“Good morning to you too,” he smiles, sitting up to press a kiss against Shiro’s jaw. “Someone woke up in a good mood.”  
  
“Missed you,” Shiro sighs, nuzzling into Ulaz’s pointed ears and biting down on the sensitive skin. It’s enough to make his hips buck forwards, bouncing Shiro in the air and knocking a gasp from his lips. “S’not the same when I don’t wake up beside you. If I did I might be fine with just snuggling up beside you, but knowing you’re here, probably feeling the same…”  
  
Ulaz laughs, pulling Shiro’s head down for a proper kiss. He tastes of mint and freshwater and that edge of sweetness he’s always come to expect of Shiro. He’d never expected to like the taste so much, something he never encountered beneath the waves, but now every time Shiro offers him something like it he can’t help but think of it being an extension of him. He’s growing to like honey more and more with every day, but nothing, nothing will replace the taste of Shiro. He hopes there’s a weakness in Shiro’s tastes for him as well now, one that cements each time the omega kisses him this deeply, tongue melding to his own as they slowly taste every corner of each other.   
  
They relax together, Shiro filling the tub up with more hot water until he’s submerged to mid back, gently rocking up against Ulaz ever so often. He keeps his hands on Shiro’s rear, holding him steady, lest he decide to turn this morning wild. _Later_ , he decides. _Later he’ll top Shiro up_ , but for now all he wants is his chin against the small of his neck and the lazy conversation drifting out of him.   
  
“Y’know… I almost didn’t end up getting a tub in here. Builders didn’t think I’d need one, but boy, were they wrong.” Shiro props himself up on Ulaz’s chest, one of those little smiles that twists one corner of his mouth more than the other decorating his face. “My mom almost had a stroke when she saw the original plan. Made me promise I’d have them remake it because no son of hers was living without a proper bath.”  
  
Ulaz hummed, stroking Shiro’s back. “I should thank her then. It sounds as though you are quite close.” His hand stalled, a thought bubbling forth. He had no idea what human social customs were like. He was aware Shiro had been raised by his parents for some time, but exactly how long he wasn’t sure. Clearly the loyalty and connections between mother and child ran into adulthood the way Shiro spoke about her and his father, but whether or not they were privy to their offspring’s mating habits were another thing entirely.   
  
Judging by Shiro’s reactions and preferences though, likely not.   
  
His mate snorted against his neck, fingers tracing little circles around Ulaz’s chest. “That’d be an interesting conversation. _‘Hey mom, thanks for making me get bathtub. The merman I’m dating really likes it’_ , yeah, I can see her face now.”  
  
“Is it a bad one?”  
  
“Nah… just a conversation that’d be more complicated than its really worth. She’d probably think I was joking and teasing her, or else be really concerned about what I’ve been getting up to.”  
  
Ulaz rubs Shiro’s back, shifting himself to slide deeper inside. He likes it when Shiro hugs him deep, thickest part of his cock squeezed in the tightness right by the spot that makes Shiro scream. “And I suppose mating outside your species would be that?”  
  
“Probably,” Shiro snorts. “I mean… she found my porn stash when I was 18, she’s got an inkling of what I was into then, this here isn’t exactly the worst place I could have ended up. I could see her lecturing me about how good Omegas don’t let their needs take control of them and all that stuff, but really, I don’t need to hear it for a fortieth time.” He rocks up against Ulaz, cocks brushing together, only to stop with his hips raised. “Actually… that reminds me. I’m supposed to go see them for the holidays this year.”  
  
 _See them?_ That implied leaving, and leaving meant…  
  
“When?” Ulaz’s voice leaves him with more urgency than he’d like. “Are you saying—”  
  
“— not now, don’t worry!” Shiro’s hands take his cheeks, his hips once again settled against Ulaz’s own. “The last week of December, for New Years. It’s kinda tradition for us all to be together. Me, my mom, my dad, and my brother. I’ll only be gone for a week, maybe an extra day counting the travel time too.”  
  
Eight days. Eight days didn’t sound terribly long, but still…  
  
“I’m assuming there is no chance I could accompany you, is there?” he asks quietly.   
  
“Not really,” Shiro sighs. “I don’t really think you’d be able to cross the Pacific fast enough, and I really doubt we’d be able to get you on an airplane, let alone keep you comfortable and undercover long enough.” He strokes back Ulaz’s hair. “Also, I don’t think your disguise from the night we met would be enough. That worked fine for Halloween, but chances are you’d turn some heads going through TSA.”  
  
He only understands half of what Shiro’s saying, but the underlying message is clear. Shiro is traveling to the other side of the ocean. There is no way to follow him without weeks of travel. Though he knows its foolish, that Shiro is essentially his, he can’t help but feel a twitch of nerves in his stomach over his mate being so far away. Doubly so if their eggs have taken by then.   
  
“Hey…” Shiro’s thumbs are stroking his cheekbones now, the Omega staring down at him with his lips worried into a pout. “I’m going to miss you too when it happens. If you want, I could make it so you could come in when I’m gone? Leave the patio door unlocked or something? I have an old phone here, I could teach you how to use it and we could stay in touch that way. I’m pretty sure we have enough time to teach you how to call and text before winter comes.”  
  
His lips part, his throat dry despite the water that surrounds him.   
  
“You would want that?”  
  
“Of course—” Shiro leans down to kiss him, closing of his mouth and filling it with sweet warmth. “You’re not the only one who’s going to miss this when I’m gone. Half of it’s just going to be me and Ryou helping mom clean house, and then the rest, well… I’m not exactly going to be waking up to mornings like this any more.”   
  
As if to emphasize, Shiro’s hand wraps around both their members and squeezes. A smile creeps over his face. “I have to go home and pretend I’m a good little Omega, still pure and untouched for marriage. Can’t let them clue in that I’m shacking up with an Alpha and already carrying his pups.”  
  
Ulaz lets out a little moan as Shiro begins to move, fisting his member in time with his rocking thrusts. He’s not sure what’s tighter, Shiro’s hand or his hole, always inexplicably tight and yet lets him slide both his cocks in like butter whenever he insists. He sits up, bringing their mouths back together as Shiro begins to fuck them both, swallowing down each little sound he makes. He’s starting to feel his cocks flare to life, the one inside catching on Shiro’s walls as the other stiffens against Shiro’s straining erection, when there’s a knock.  
  
“Did you-” he asks, but Shiro’s moving faster now, making water slosh back and forth in the tub. The knocking continues, coming from someplace downstairs.   
  
“Mailman,” Shiro grunts, circling his hips and really starting to stir up Ulaz’s cock inside him. “He can leave a slip.”  
  
The doorbell joins in, a cacophony of noise as Shiro continues to suck lines of hickies down his neck. “Shiro…” Ulaz cautions, but the Omega lets out a little growl, nipping at his earfins, and Ulaz lets the question fall short. At least, until Shiro’s phone goes off.   
  
He can hear shouting outside, as much as he can hear the twangy ring of Shiro’s phone from the bedroom. He can feel Shiro’s body protest as he stands up, almost trying to take off the tip of his clasper as it pops free from it. Paired with the sulky look on Shiro’s face, he knows they aren’t finished here, even as the Omega vaults over the lip of the tub and dashes into his room.   
  
Ulaz eyes the trail of water and other fluids, and the plug floating at his side, before scrabbling over the side as well.  
  
 _“Shiro,”_ he hisses, legs still forming even as he crawls his way after him. _“Shiro, you need to seal yourself up!”_  
  
Shiro’s balanced on the edge of the bed, phone to his ear, a look on his face Ulaz has only ever seen when Shiro’d dropped a fat tuna steak on the floor.   
  
“I… I’ll be right down. I was just in the bath.”  
  
He’s ready to reach out to him, to ask what’s wrong, but Shiro is already whirling around, grabbing slippers and a bathrobe as fast as he can.   
  
“Crap. Hunk and Lance got all the packages I ordered and they’re trying to drop them off now. They know I took the week off, so they’re threatening for me to either come down or they’ll come in and make soup for me.”  
  
“And why would that b—” Ulaz starts, but his question is already answered by Shiro’s bug-eyed stare. He looks down at himself, naked and dripping and looking nothing like a regular human.   
  
“Right…” he says, settling back against the wall. “I will stay up here then.”  
  
“I’m sorry…” Shiro whines, standing on tiptoe to kiss him as he ties the string to his robe. “I’ll get them to leave as soon as I can. I know it sucks, but I doubt you really want to have my best friends gawking at you. Unless you do… but, well… I’m not sure how comfortable you are with humans knowing about you.”  
  
Ulaz takes a pause both of them know he doesn’t need. “I’d rather not… There are risks. You were worth it the last time, but…” He sighs, brushing the hair out of Shiro’s face. “Just be brief, I’ll be waiting for you up here.”  
  
Shiro nods, turning tail towards the dreaded staircase Ulaz has absolutely zero intentions of following him down. He almost makes it to the threshold when Ulaz hisses after him.   
  
_“Shiro! Your legs!”_  
  
Come is dripping around Shiro’s knees, creamy trails running up along his thighs and beneath his robe. As he takes another step Ulaz watches as another gob slides down the line of his calf, no doubt part of one of the many loads from last night. The two of them stare as it dribbles around the contour of Shiro’s ankle and onto his slipper, silent as can be.   
  
“Throw me something!” Shiro hisses, looking between Ulaz and the stairs in a panic. “They’re not going to wait much longer!” As if in punctuation, the doorbell lets out another chime from below.   
  
Ulaz gives Shiro a blank look.   
  
“Just… _there! From the bin!_ Anything big enough will do!”  
  
He snaps out of the trance of watching his seed leak down Shiro’s legs long enough to dive for the box of severed penises and thrusts his hand inside, eyes closed. As much as this is clearly a part of Shiro’s living as an Omega, he’d rather not know what the cocks of his many partners look like. Nor does he really want to see if some of them are bigger than himself. Ulaz grapples for something that feels similar in shape to him, and without checking, chucks it to Shiro. Whatever it is it’s bright pink and shiny, and quickly disappearing between Shiro’s asscheeks with barely a whimper, the reddening of Shiro’s face the only sign of where it had gone. Something dangles out between his thighs, but all too quickly it’s covered back up with his robe, an old shirt is rubbed down his legs, and Shiro it bolting down the stairs.   
  
From up in Shiro’s bedroom, he can just make out the turning of the lock and Shiro talking downstairs. There only seems to be one other voice with him, though whether or not it is the Hunk or Lance Shiro’s mentioned he has no idea. All he can tell is that they’re chatting pleasantly, and there’s some mention of plums.   
  
Ah yes. Shiro had mentioned they were getting more of those.   
  
Ulaz moves closer towards the stairs, trying to listen a little more. If he stops right at the edge of them, he can just make out their sentences, if he strains hard enough. He half hopes Hunk — as he now hears Shiro call the person — has brought the dried squid Shiro had mentioned to him, maybe even with some trout. After learning about freshwater fish and how good they tasted fried in butter and flour he was more than ready to try them (although, admittedly, Shiro had confessed that his renditions would have nothing on a proper preparation).  By the sounds of it, Shiro’s friend has as much an idea as him what are in the packages, settling into general chatter now that they’re together.   
  
He almost jumps when he hears the door swing shut.   
  
Hunk was inside.  
  
Ulaz is instantly aware of every noise he makes. How noisy is Shiro’s house usually? How good is Hunk’s hearing? Will he come upstairs if he hears so much as a creak of the floorboards? Their voices are getting further away, moving deeper into the house, and it dawns on Ulaz they’re moving into the kitchen. He’s in the middle of deciding whether or not he should move back to the bedroom to try and listen in better, when he notices something two steps down.   
  
Something bright pink, that, by all means, should have still been stuffed inside of Shiro.   
  
He lowers himself down the stairs, one at a time, on his rear, until he reaches it. It’s not quite the size of the toy he’d made Shiro place inside himself, but there was no mistaking the colour. It was a part of it.  
  
Ulaz settles back on his haunches, considering the matter. _Did Shiro need it? Was it required to keep the toy inside himself?_

For one, Shiro seemed to be fairly open about his sexuality with those close to him. It was entirely possible that if the rest of the toy simply fell out of him his friend would think nothing on the matter.   
  
The sheer volume of seed that would follow though…well, that would definitely bring more questions.   
  
Shiro was not particularly packed right now, they usually let more leak out before he slept and they hadn’t replenished anything yet, but there was certainly enough to make for a good show. Too much more movement and it would start to leak out again, spreading all over his legs and no doubt onto whatever surface he was standing or sitting on.   
  
That was definitely something that would be questioned. Meaning…   
  
Ulaz eyed the stairs, a wave of vertigo hitting him.   
  
He was doing it for their pups. It was worth it.   
  
Step by step he maneuvered his way down, iron grip on the handrail. It was so much easier when Shiro was there with him, helping stave off the risk of falling. Still, even without his mate, he made it to the bottom alright.   
  
No one was in the main hallway or the visible portion of the living room. Good. He could sneak into the living room and leave the thing someplace where Shiro would find it. With any luck he’d be able to drop it and dart back upstairs with no one being the wiser.   
  
He makes it all the way to the living room, ears still straining to hear any footfall. He can just make out Shiro’s shoulders from where they’re buried in the fridge, the Hunk nowhere to be found. Perfect, all he needs to do is leave this on the floor or the couch or —  
  
Suddenly, another human strides to Shiro’s side. Meaning Ulaz does the only thing he can do.   
  
Fling himself behind the couch and hope for the best.   
  
He wiggles further behind it, hoping he can move far enough along it that he can be hidden by couch and wall. It’s a tight fit, barely any room for him without risking moving the heavy furniture, and dust is plentiful down here.   
  
Dust. Such a stupid thing. The ocean had none of it and it was a blessing, none of that dry, fluffy, irritating stuff. He can hear them moving more now, Hunk asking Shiro about juice and tea, Shiro clattering around the cupboards, and then the one thing he didn’t want to hear.  
  
Footsteps. Moving closer.   
  
He braces himself for the worst, for Hunk to come and look over the couch, but it doesn’t come. The universe grants him that one small mercy, in exchange for another lesser curse. The cushions in front of him move. If he strains his eyes up he can see the back of a dark head, hair too long to be Shiro’s.   
  
Well, he supposed it could be worse.   
  
There's some more rustling as Shiro clearly takes a seat, the clinking of spoons on glass and Hunk’s head sinking deeper into the sofa back, and then the other human speaks.   
  
“So, what gives Shiro? I thought you usually didn’t take heat leave, or well… never the full week.”  
  
Shiro chuckles nervously from somewhere to his right. “Yeah… well… I guess I forgot to restock my suppressants this month and it caught me off guard.”  
  
“Did you order any? Cause I didn’t see—”  
  
“No,” he blurts quickly, far too quickly, and both Hunk and Ulaz lean in. Ulaz knew for a fact he had plenty of those little capsules meant to fight off the symptoms of his heat, currently buried in a bottle at the bottom of the freezer. “I… I mean, I know I should, but once it came in full there isn’t exactly any point in having it express shipped here or anything. I’ll do it after this week, don’t worry about any more weird orders showing up at your door.”  
  
“Ah… well, I guess that makes sense. I was wondering why all of a sudden we were getting delivery notifications from the asian grocer and KnottyOmegas.com. Which Lance opened already by the way. I think he thought it was early Christmas shopping.”  
  
There’s a sputtering noise, and when Shiro talks next there’s a definite strain there. “He what?”  
  
“Sorry man,” Hunk’s wince is just visible over the sofa’s back. “I know your business is your business but, well, I guess we know your plug size now. Along with your bra… and underwear… and harnes—”  
  
 _“I get the picture!”_ Ulaz can practically hear the redness moving into Shiro’s ears. There’s the sound of something sliding down leather. When Shiro speaks again, his voice comes from a full foot lower than before. “God… okay, can you take my eternal mortification as payback for me forgetting to tell you it was coming? Maybe with dinner too? My treat?”  
  
“Dinner out, right?”  
  
The silence between them speaks volumes, broken a moment later by Shiro’s friend’s laughter.   
  
“I’m kidding man! It’s fine! I know we shouldn’t have looked, but I think Lance has his hopes up I got us one of those knot strap-ons. Judging by his reaction too, looks like I need to get us one. Do you—“  
  
“Yes I have an account and yes… you can use my loyalty points.”  
  
“Love you Shiro,” Hunk says with what Ulaz can only feel has to be a wink, and the stranger settles back into the cushions. “But really… are you sure you’re okay? Most single Omegas our age usually skip the whole heat thing now, and its not exactly as if you have a partner to help you through it.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Shiro says, with a tone that clearly means they’ve had this conversation before. There’s exhaustion, and nerves, and maybe even guilt there. “You know what I’m like, I make the most of it. I have enough sick days saved up that it doesn’t even matter if I’m holed up here for a week. Besides, I work from home most of the time anyways.”  
  
“That’s not what I mean Shiro,” and Ulaz can’t help but pick up on the note of worry in Hunk’s voice. “I mean… going through a heat alone, it sucks. And I know you usually never find a partner who’s willing to hang around for more than a day.”  
  
“Hunk, really, I’m okay…”  
  
“Look,” the other human says, hands swinging up into Ulaz’s sight line, “all I’m saying is we’re here for you buddy. I’m more than okay with lending Lance to you if you need him, and, well… if you don’t feel comfortable doing that with him, I’m willing to help you through it too. Omega solidarity.”  
  
 _Was… was Shiro’s friend just suggesting that the two of them mate with him? Surely he was hearing wrong_  
  
“Hunk… that’s really sweet…” Shiro sighs, “but-”  
  
“I know… I know… it’s always weird to ask, but I promise we’ll never be weird about it.”  
  
 _He was._   
  
Ulaz can feel his pulse mounting, feel the urge to jump out and startle the one who was trying to proposition his mate, but he holds still. Even as Hunk continues to talk about past occasions when Shiro’s extended the same offer, even as the image of Shiro with other faceless humans swim before his vision. _That is the past._ Before he knew Shiro. He can’t take offence at what has happened then, before he was even remotely close to being near the picture. But now, having found him, being with him, the urge is strong to jump out and tell Hunk exactly why Shiro has no need for that type of arrangement.   
  
It’s strong enough that his hands have balled into fists, the little bumps that decorate the toy piece digging into his palm. He holds there, letting the plastic try in vain to pierce his skin, waiting for the conversation to drop.   
  
Fortunately, it does, just as there’s a little squeak from Shiro. He jerks from where he’s seated, bolt upright, the fluff of his bangs now just visible from where Ulaz lies. Hunk takes pause, looking at him for a second before taking a long drink of tea.   
  
“There’s uh… something else,” he says, now fidgeting on the couch, or maybe its Shiro. “It happened earlier this morning, and even though Lance told me to keep it quiet until we figure things out for sure, I’ve been desperate to tell someone about it.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Hunk tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “Well… y’see… Lance started talking about marriage.”  
  
Shiro gasps like a man dying for air. “ _NO. No._ Oh my god… Hunk!! That’s amazing! Holy shit… oh my god… I mean, I always kind of knew since I met you guys you’d always be together. But you’re doing it for real now? You’re going to get married!”  
  
“Not quite yet, but yeah, it looks like.” Hunk leans against the couch, voice getting sappy. “I mean… we were just having breakfast this morning, and then halfway through his eggs he looks up at me and is like ‘y’know, the other day when I said marry me? I think I’m ready’.”  
  
“ _No_ … so he’s been thinking about it for a while then? What made him decide all of a sudden?”  
  
There’s a noise from Hunk. Shiro leans forward further, so far that Ulaz has to stretch and crane his neck to catch the faintest glimpse of his forehead. There’s another jerk and little gasp from Shiro, and for a second his full face is visible, bright and glowing with happiness for his friend, along with something else.   
  
“Well…” Hunk coughs, “y’see… he kinda said it as a joke the other night. Like he does when I make his favourite meal or try out a new dessert recipe or just other general domestic stuff. Only… uh… it was about the mail.”  
  
Ulaz just manages to catch the wrinkling of Shiro’s brow. “The mail? But, why? It’s not like…”  
  
Shiro’s face falls.   
  
“Oh no…” he moans. “Oh no…”  
  
Hunk nods. Ulaz’s heartbeat rises, body ready to spring forth and take Shiro away before the red in his cheeks grows any deeper.  
  
“No… _no no no_ …” Shiro covers his face in his hands, bits of hair sticking our from between his fingers. “Please, _please Hunk_ … tell me it wasn’t because of that box…”  
  
Hunk sighs. “I could tell you that, but it wouldn’t make it any less true. I think he felt so bad saying it over a sex toy it made him start to look at why he kept saying it all the time. It wasn’t fight material, don’t worry… more of a pouting incident than anything else, but look where it got us. We’ve been comfortable where we are for a long time now, I guess it took something silly like this to get us to start thinking about the next step.”   
  
He settles back, gazing peacefully over Shiro’s living room. Ulaz ducks back behind the couch just as his head begins to turn, crawling on his hands until he’s wedged back in safety. There’s another little noise from Shiro, muffled, and followed by two or three others, but he can’t risk another look now, not until he knows the coast is clear.   
  
“I… I… I’m so happy for you Hunk!” Shiro’s voice is bright, despite the underlying wavering Ulaz has found to be associated with his recoveries from embarrassment (the most noticeable and recent of which had been Ulaz’s fascination with how he reacted to his neck being touched. To be completely fair, the breathy catch in his voice as Ulaz’s fingers slipped to lightly hold it would be enough to hold any merperson’s attention). “I’m just… for the love of god, please tell me that’s not going in the story you guys are telling anyone else.”  
  
Hunk chuckles. “I’ll make sure Lance doesn’t when the time comes. But yeah… it’s happening… it’s really happening. Oh my gosh… I don’t think we’ve ever had both our full families together in the same place it’s going to be crazy. And then who knows? In another year or two we could be thinking about having pups.”  
  
Shiro makes a sound like he’s choked. If Hunk noticed it, he pays it no mind, but Ulaz does. Once again, he begins to rearrange himself, trying to catch sight of Shiro without being seen.   
  
“Lance’s mom brought it up when we were over for dinner last weekend,” he continues. “ _When are Lance and I going to give her grandkids? When are we going to move into a bigger place with a yard?_ Like… auntie, please… we’re bonded but we’re not there yet. Can you imagine it Shiro? Kids right now? Like… I know some couples do it at our age, but still, it’s so young.”  
  
Ulaz takes hold of the edge of the sofa and pulls himself up. If he strains, fingers digging into the fabric and plastic piece into his hand, he can just pull Shiro into his line of sight.  
  
Shiro… who right now is looking to be at least a moderate level of uncomfortable where he sits.  
  
“Mmhmm,” the omega squeaks, legs crossed, foot twitching as he leans forward innocently. “I mean… Lance’s mom has a big family, she probably started early. Maybe she thinks Lance wants to too?” Ulaz digs his grip in tighter and hoists himself just a bit more. Shiro lets out a small yip, legs pressing closer together. Hunk stares, but Shiro clears his throat, shooting the other human a sheepish grin. “I mean… he is always doting on all his nieces and nephews, she’s bound to read into that.”  
  
“Maybe…” Hunk sighs, and Ulaz pulls back, suddenly very aware of how close he is to him. Over on his seat, Shiro gives another little jerk and coughs. “I mean… it’s not like I haven’t thought about it before? I mean, what omega hasn’t? Like… I know Lance and I have cute kids. I want to see how cute they’d be. Like a little fusion of the both of us. Maybe they’d have Lance’s nose and my eyes, or his ears and my hair. I don’t know, but I know I want to have something to love that’s part of us both.”  
  
Shiro nods, arms snaking around his stomach. “Yeah… that’s something… that’s really something, isn’t it? Making someone together that’s part of both of you.”  
  
“ _Exactly_. It’s not like I don’t want to, but there’s just so much more we want to do before we have kids. We want to travel… we want to build a house together, just for us and enjoy it before we bring babies into the picture. I know it’s not just me, Lance feels that way too. I’m pretty sure you do too Shiro. Whatever biological clock our parents had it’s just not as strong for us. Heck, for you it might be even more so.”  
  
Shiro fidgets and adjusts his robe around his waist. “Wh-what?” He frowns. “Why?”  
  
“Well, I mean…” Hunk laughs, waving a hand at Shiro. “You’ve got your own house, you’re killing it in a job you love… one that pays a heck of a lot more than mine I should mention. And you’re totally happy as a single omega. Heck, I think you’re probably even more happy living alone than back when you had that boyfriend in college. You don’t need some alpha looking after you, you’ve got it all figured out on your own.”  
  
“ _Believe me_ … I do **_not_** have it all figured out,” Shiro squirms. He’s getting more and more antsy with every minute, legs jerking more and more. “It took me two days to setup my router, and don’t even get me _started_ on cooking or property taxes. You’re just saying that because you don’t see me struggling to make toast in the morning when I forget to buy more coffee grounds.”  
  
Ulaz smiles. He had seen that this week, and although watching Shiro try to shove two still-wrapped slices of bread into the toaster had been endearing in its own right, keeping him from ingesting plastic was of higher importance. The look of sleepy gratitude on his face had been even sweeter.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Hunk chuckles, “maybe ‘all figured out’ is a little too strong, but I mean, if there’s an omega I know who’s five year plan doesn’t have kids in it, it’s yours. You’ve never really been like that, looking for a mate on the back burner, if it just happens, it happens. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t. Either way, you’re happy enough just being you.”  
  
“Y-yeah…” Shiro’s voice is soft. Pensive. He settles back into his seat, hand sliding down to rest below his navel. “I guess if you put it that way, you aren’t wrong.” As he is right now, relaxed, face flushed, he’s beautiful. If they were alone, Ulaz would stoop over and press a kiss to his forehead. He fidgets again, worming his backside further into the couch. He’s antsy, he looks too warm, despite the way he clutches his clothes to his body. Its familiar… something Ulaz has been learning to recognize this week, even though it never usually got beyond the first few signs…  
  
“Shiro…” Hunk sets down his mug. “You doing okay? You’re looking pretty red right now, and—”  
  
Shiro lets out a breathless gasp as Hunk reaches out, the omega pulling himself further into his armchair.   
  
“I’m… I’m good… just a little—”  
  
Both Hunk and Ulaz zero in on the small problem at the same time, slowly rising beneath the confines of the omega’s robe. Shiro’s frozen, a fish in flare lights as Hunk stares at him point blank.   
  
“I uh… I think I’m going to have to go,” Shiro squeaks out, flush creeping beyond his face and down his neck as well now. “Rain check?”  
  
“Rain check,” Hunk chuckles, reaching out to grab Shiro’s mug. Ulaz ducks back behind the sofa as he moves to deposit them in the sink. “I’m guessing you’ve got a date with a toy now? Old faithful?”  
  
“No…” Shiro grunts. “Found something else this week. It’s been hard to stay off it this whole heat, its that good.”  
  
“Well, if its that good, maybe you need to share the name of it along with your loyalty points,” Hunk teases, his voice now swinging back the other way towards the door. “If there’s something keeping you satisfied for that long, it’s bound to be find.”  
  
“Mmmff… I think it’s out of stock.” A whine enters Shiro’s voice that goes straight to Ulaz’s groin. “Sorry Hunk.”  
  
The other human scoffs, voice echoing in the bare walls of the entryway. “Of course. Well, if it ever restocks let me know. Otherwise, have a good heat Shiro. See you on the other side!” The front door slams shut, and at long last Hunk is gone. Ulaz lies there, taking in the sudden calm and the gentle noise of the waves lapping up against the side of the house. Peace at last.   
  
“Ulaz?”  
  
The merman bangs his head against the wall in surprise, quickly twisting himself out from behind the couch to stare up at Shiro over the arm. While he’s sure Shiro cannot be that upset, being caught eavesdropping is never a good thing. His ears droop, ready for some chiding before the inevitable move to someplace more horizontal.   
  
He’s not prepared for what he finds instead.   
  
Shiro’s legs are splayed open, feet propped against both arms of the chair. His robe has fallen open, leaving the full expanse of his thighs uncovered and quivering. A hand is wrapped around his pink cock, stroking it, all while his hips buck and jerk around a string buried in his entrance. Two fingers slide down to meet it, tugging and toying with it as slick slowly wells up from his hole, slicking the tips and sliding down the cleft of his ass. One rubs up against it, before shoving itself inside to stroke his walls and elicit a filthy noise from his throat. Two fogged eyes snap onto Ulaz’s, and he instantly feels a prickle up his spine.   
  
“I thought so…” Shiro groans, “I wasn’t sure if I saw your hair or not, but then the vibrator turned on all of a sudden and—” He sucks in a breath, finger buried to the root, before ripping it out of himself with a grunt. “God… I had to sit there pretending like there wasn’t something moving up in me this whole time.”  
  
Ulaz blinks from where he’s still crouched behind the sofa. By all accounts, the toy they had placed inside Shiro was entirely not alive. “Something moving?”  
  
Shiro lets out another noise, spreading his legs further and sinking down to present himself even more. “The toy… It has a remote that must have come loose. It makes it move. Do you—”  
  
Ulaz holds up the little pink piece still in his right hand. Now that he studies it more, some of the bumps appear to have numbers etched onto them, little faint lines worn down from age and use. If he squints, he can just make out a line on a larger bump pointing to 5. He twists it clockwise, and Shiro’s reaction is immediate. The omega bucks where he sits, a curse sliding out of his lips as yet more slick forms from his hole.  
  
“ _Ulaz—_ ” he gasps, “O-other way! Not… not th-that—”  
  
The merman pushes another nub, and now Shiro’s bucking against air.   
  
“Please…” he whines, “Ulaz… I-I can’t… I—”  
  
“Shhh…” He’s at Shiro’s side now between his thighs, studying the string with interest. This close he can now hear a faint buzzing, almost like the distant hum of a boat’s motor coming from Shiro’s middle. If he presses a hand to his abdomen a rumble tremors up his arm like a hearty purr, shaking his hand and his eggs. He eyes the string again, giving it a gentle tug.  
  
Shiro sucks in a breath and spreads himself wider still. Under his palm, he can feel the source of the buzzing move, before Shiro’s body contracts and he meets resistance. The omega’s shaking now, a thin shine of sweat forming across the exposed skin of his chest.   
  
“Ulaz… please… take it out,” he whines.   
  
He’s only more than happy to oblige, grip tightening, tugging slowly, agonizingly slowly to remove the toy lodged inside Shiro. He can feel Shiro’s body fighting tooth and nail to keep it inside itself, working against the strength of the same muscles that regularly hold his two cocks with the same fervour. Holding something so large attached to something so small makes it all the more apparent how strong Shiro’s body’s will is to be filled, the size of the base no longer making way for the rest of the toy to slide free. The head of the toy emerges slowly, crowning from between Shiro’s folds like an egg in reverse, and then it’s all too fast, the rest of the shaft sliding free in seconds. It shakes like a struck bell, sending tingles up his arm as he plucks it from the cushions and tosses it away. For a moment he’s greeted by the sight of Shiro’s hole open and wanting, glistening with slick before a rivulet of his seed begins to trickle forth.   
  
His eyes snap up to meet Shiro’s, staring down at the sight with equal fascination.   
  
“Breeding?”  
  
“Breeding,” Shiro gasps, before reaching out with both arms to welcome Ulaz between his legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER BEEYOCHES <333

For lack of a better word, Ulaz is… unsettled. Normally returning to the ocean after a long period  in Shiro’s home has him feeling at ease, any tension in his shoulders dissipating as he stretches his fins and lets the currents sweep him along. Not today though. While there’s no longer the dry ache in his tail that comes with hours being out of the sea, a prickle of unease remains, right between his shoulder blades, feeling like something just out of reach for him to grasp.   
  
Really… other than the visit of Shiro’s friend this morning, it hadn’t been too uncommon a start to the day. They’d begun slow in the bathroom, both waking up slowly together, before making their way downstairs for a first meal and lay. Today had been particularly nice in that regard… Ulaz smiles, fins slowing to a lazy wag as he remembers it. After their first round against Shiro’s arm chair they’d moved to the kitchen, Shiro’s legs wrapped around his waist and still filled with him as they sorted out breakfast. Shiro’d even come a second time, right as the coffee pot chimed with completion, and spent the rest of breakfast on Ulaz’s lap trading bites of egg and toast.   
  
But despite all that, Shiro had been oddly quiet throughout, chewing slowly, talking only when spoken to and with a distance that hinted his mind was elsewhere, far away from the breakfast nook. As much as he apologized for it after, told Ulaz not to worry, the merman couldn’t help himself from doing just that. And when Shiro had suggested he go for a swim, leave him to work on some things for his job, Ulaz hadn’t had the heart to push him harder.   
  
So now he was headed back to his own abode, questions and flashes of the morning swirling through his brain like eddies in the shallows.   
  
Something about the visit with Hunk this morning had spooked Shiro. There was no question about that. Before he’d been light, chatty, with that extra edge of sarcasm and wit Ulaz had come to from him. Afterwards, well… there was a reason he’s heading home right now, rather than lounging in the pool at the middle of Shiro’s home, listening to the clack of his partner’s fingers across his keyboard as he works.   
  
He surveys the span of seafloor before his home. Nothing too out of sorts… just the usual current strewn rock or urchin that’s made it’s way into the careful organization of his small garden. Being right near sea vents have their advantages and disadvantages. On the one hand, he never has to worry about a chill in the winter months, but at the same time, there’s always an abundance of small creatures slowly creeping their way closer in towards the small cave that serves as his shelter.  
  
Ulaz waves a small eel out of the entrance and swims inside, checking the state of his possessions. Some objects have been knocked off their shelves, and there’s a bit more sand on the ground than he’s happy with. He gets to work on tidying, playing the conversation from this morning over again in his head, trying to think of what might have set Shiro off.   
  
There was of course the most obvious aspect that could have spooked Shiro, that of being nearly found out by his friend. Although clearly aware of Shiro’s sexual exploits, he doubted Hunk was privy to the full extent of Shiro’s adventuring, particularly that relating to himself. From the sounds of how he’d spoken about ever letting his family know, clearly interspecies relationships were not common for humans. Coupling in how he himself had been mere feet from Hunk’s prying eyes, it certainly was more of a close call than either of them was willing to admit. Looking back at it now, Ulaz would be lying if he said him following Shiro downstairs still sounded like the best idea.   
  
_Yes, it could just be that…_  
  
 _Or…_  
  
Ulaz’s grip tightens around a carving, the petrified wood groaning between his fingers. Try as he might to shrug it off as nothing, Hunk had said some things about Shiro that had his heart slowing.  
  
Of how he was a strong, independent Omega. Of how he seemed to be happier on his own rather than with a partner.   
  
There… there had to be a reason Hunk had mentioned that, wasn’t there? Perhaps Shiro’s last partner had been too overbearing, imposing too many limits on him. Shiro seemed like the type to enjoy being able to make his own decisions, or at least be given the time to come to the same conclusions someone else made instead of simply accepting them as truth. There was a calm aura of leadership with him, a patience that came from the mind of a leader, not a follower. So… so it could easily be that, couldn’t it?   
  
Or… it could be the other truth.   
  
That Shiro didn’t enjoy long term commitments. That being tied down for too long made him restless. Ulaz understands that. Being made to stay still for too long, simply stagnate has him feeling antsy, looking for any opportunity to stretch his limbs and move forwards. But throughout the short time they’d known each other Shiro had never pulled away, never ended contact between them without a groan of disappointment. Really… he initiated contact far more than Ulaz ever did, letting out happy little purrs, nuzzling up into his chest and pressing his warm body close.  
  
Ulaz stops midway through sweeping sand out his doorstep, a crippling revelation at the forefront of his mind.   
  
_Shiro’s heat._ It could all be due to that.   
  
He still knew relatively little about human biology. From what Shiro had told him his kind went through estrus several times a year, and that he was at his most touch starved and needy at the peak of each cycle. Exactly how much it changed him Ulaz had no idea, but then again, he had only ever known him while he was in heat. Never outside of it. It was entirely possible that beyond this period Shiro was just as aloof and solitary as a sea turtle, only looking for companionship in times of breeding.   
  
And, well… he knew Shiro certainly enjoyed breeding.   
  
Maybe after this week Shiro would return to that other self, no longer concerned with him or the prospect of their shared children. Maybe afterwards…  
  
Ulaz’s spine turns to ice as he remembers what he encountered on his way here, near the craggy outcrop of this region’s reef. A pile of eggs, smashed and abandoned on the ocean floor, destroyed beyond salvation. There was no questioning where they had come from or the message they sent. They were from a breeder, extracted and discarded and destroyed for good measure, letting whoever had provided them know how unwanted they were.  
  
There was a chance, slim as it might be, that Shiro might want to do the same.   
  
He slides down the back wall of his cave.  
  
 _Would that be the case?_  
  
 _Would Shiro have regrets after this all passed?_ At the beginning they’d already had a scare like this, back when neither of them had understood the other’s biology. He’d accepted it easily enough then, having witnessed the full transition between Shiro’s normal self and his heat drunk state. But there had been so much… _normal_ since then. So many hours he swore were just him and Shiro, no biological cravings to be found. He hadn’t thought…  
  
Fighting to stop his gills from working double-time, Ulaz works to loosen the vice of his fingers around his arms.   
  
“You’re being foolish…” he sighs to himself. “He’s right there… you can just ask him!” And really, it’s so simple. He already knows that Shiro will willingly open up with enough gentle prodding. All he has to do is approach him tonight on the matter. Whatever comes from it comes from it… he just has to return home with Shiro.   
  
_Home…_  
  
Ulaz surveys the inside of his cave, all the small treasures and knickknacks he’s collected over the years. It’s surprising how quickly he’s started considering Shiro’s house an extension of his own, a place where — at least on the main floor — he feels as comfortable as he does here. His gaze slips over old worn bottles and trinkets from failed courtings long past.   
  
_Well… it never hurt to bring a gift._ All he had to do was figure out what to choose. 

* * *

Shiro’s fidgeting at the kitchen counter, looking up every time he hears the slap of water against the house. It’s been a long day to himself, one that on a regular day he’d be more than happy to use to catch up on work, but by the time mid-afternoon had swung around he’d already become antsy, ready for a break and some time out of his own head. And of course today Ulaz was out for longer, the sun already casting long shadows over the bay and turning the waves a dull gold.  
  
In a fit of distraction, Shiro’d turned to cooking to pass the time.   
  
He’s currently on his third batch of beer-battered fish, having messed up the batter on the first and burning a quart of oil on the second. Now, thermometer carefully clamped to the side of the pot, he’s trying round three, hoping to god he can get two semi decent pieces out of it before he runs out of fish. He already has a bowl of _wakame_ in the fridge, dressed and chilling, something he hopes is familiar and yet different enough for Ulaz’s tastes. In a worst case scenario, he’s got a pack of hotdogs in the freezer he can boil up for the both of them if everything becomes a disaster. Ulaz is surprisingly partial to relish after all, but for now, the look of Ulaz’s surprise when Shiro’d told him about about catfish is enough to have him trying his all with these last four fillets.   
  
The rest, well… Shiro’ll scrape off the worst of the disgusting batter and see how he can salvage the flesh.   
  
He’s so focused on the second piece in the fryer at first he doesn’t hear the splashing of water from his interior deck, mistaking it for the crackle and pop of hot oil. It’s only with the added slap of hands on the wood, the grunt from Ulaz’s chest as he hoists himself up that it really registers to him.   
  
He nearly drops the fish on the floor as he rushes to pull it out and turn off the stove, flopping it haphazardly onto paper towels with the rest of them. Shiro bolts to the patio door, wrenching it open and flinging himself out onto the deck as Ulaz hoists the last of his tail out of the water. The sudden movement has the plug inside him shift too far, and with a grunt he collapses into a squat, trying to fight off the sudden stab of silicon against his insides.   
  
“Are you—” Ulaz starts.  
  
“F-fine,” he grunts, waving any future questions off as he sits down beside the merman. “Just moved a bit too fast. I… is that a sponge?”  
  
Ulaz follows the path of his finger down to the creamed corn coloured ball at his side. He stares at it for a second, as if it had suddenly appeared out of thin air, before his shoulders jump and he’s picking it up, holding it out for Shiro to inspect.   
  
“Ah, yes! I know some species of mammalian merpeople gift them to one another. While you’re not one of them, I wondered if you’d like them as well.”  
  
“I… thank you…” Shiro takes the sponge from Ulaz’s palm, turning it over in his hands. It’s softer than he’s expecting, moist and slightly sticky. It’s not entirely unlike holding a handful of whipped mashed potatoes, except without the mess. He’s not entirely sure if it’s safe to use as ifs right now, but a simple google search later should let him know all he needs to fix that. “I… I’ve never had one of these before. They’re usually so expensive in shops… Ulaz, thank you.”  
  
He leans up to kiss the merman’s cheek, Ulaz letting out a happy little trill at the contact. They sit in silence for a moment, Ulaz at him and Shiro at the expanse of Ulaz’s tail. He can feel the damp of the sponge begin to soak into his pants as he places it in his lap, fingers still fidgeting with it’s squishy body. Normally times like these are comfortable, but right now it feels like there’s a bubble between them, taking over their usual connected space and hovering there with no intentions of leaving. At least, not without one of them making the move to pop it.  
  
Shiro breathes. “I, uh.. I have some q—”  
  
 _“I have some questions.”_  
  
Shiro blinks, mouth hanging off the last syllable trailing from his lips. Ulaz stares at him, eyes wide, a perplexed puppy taken just as off guard by what Shiro’d just said as Shiro was right now.   
  
“I… you do?” The merman says. His lips press together, eyes flicking down for a second.  
  
“You go first.” Shiro waves him on, looking forward to whatever thought Ulaz had had away today and not the thought that had been trailing him for the better part of four hours now. The merman seems to consider Shiro’s reply for a second, before clearing his throat with a cough.   
  
“I… I couldn’t help but notice you were somewhat out of sorts this morning. Particularly after your friend’s visit.”  
  
Shiro chews his lip. He should have expected this. Of course Ulaz wouldn’t have let it go as nothing when he had definitely been behaving differently. Shiro… well, Shiro could have tried to explain every last complicated emotion behind his friends getting engaged, right down the worst, most embarrassing way the topic could have been brought up between them (and fuck… he knew it would come up at the wedding, or at the bachelor party in the very least), but Ulaz isn’t his therapist and unpacking all that over breakfast was too much even for him. Seeing Hunk had been nice, but it had brought a bulk pack of questions he had to ask himself, and telling Ulaz about all of them before he even knew himself was just a recipe for disaster.   
  
Now though, now that he’s had some time to come to terms with most of it, he thinks he’s ready.   
  
“Yeah,” he laughs, shakier than he’d like. “He kind of walked in and opened a whole can of _what am I doing with my life_ and it rattled me a bit more than I thought it would. It was a bit of a shock to hear him and Lance are moving forwards in life and how they see mine from the outside. It’s that type of thing where you need to sit back and think about it yourself before you can really talk it through with someone else.” He puts the sponge down on the deck, patting the damp boards beside Ulaz’s hand. “If it felt like I was kicking you out this morning, that’s why.”  
  
“I could tell. You were not exactly the most present for all of it. Though, I have to ask…” Ulaz’s ears droop slightly, “did any of this thinking relate to the two of us?”  
  
“I…” Shiro bites his tongue. There’s no point in beating around the bush. “Yeah… yeah it did.”  
  
Ulaz droops further. He looks smaller now, sunken in, but despite that a smile still remains on his face, kind as ever.   
  
“I understand if seeing your friend made you think about us. After all, things may change after this week…”  
  
Something squeezes around Shiro’s gut, something right above where the eggs rest inside him. _“After this week?”_  
  
“Well, yes… your friend spoke of how you regularly prefer not to have a partner, of how you like your independence. And then there was his talk of how you and he both are too young for children, how it will limit you, how-”  
  
Ulaz keeps talking, but Shiro’s brain is already away for the races, dashing two sentences ahead trying to reach the conclusion Ulaz clearly must have come to while they were apart. He was worried about how Shiro would take this all, how he’d feel four months down the road instead of four hours, and by the way he was leading in right now, every last bit of body language…  
  
“-while it saddens me, I understand if your mind changes after your heat abates. If… if you’d rather the eggs were removed, for this partnership to end—”  
  
 _“NO!”_  
  
Shiro lunges at Ulaz, grabbing his shoulders. The merman’s eyes are wide, so large he can see the barest ring of white around the gold. He eases up his grip, if only just a bit to calm Ulaz, even as he gently shakes him through every word that follows.  
  
“Don’t… don’t say that. Don’t think that’s what I’m thinking, because I’m not. Maybe…” he stammers, “maybe this did all start as some stupid heat fling, but that went out the window when I agreed to it all in the first place! _We’re doing this._ I’m seeing this through to the end, no matter what. Shiro licks his lips, heart beating faster now. “I… I like you Ulaz. I like you a whole lot… more than I’ve liked anybody in a long time.” He lets out a shaky laugh. “Honestly, sometimes it’s a little scary feeling this way after all this time. It just came out of nowhere and… and I don’t know how to deal with it.”  
  
Ulaz is looking at him differently now. There’s no longer the same undertone of sadness or surprise, but he’s far from settled. His brow is crooked, mouth a thin line as he stares back at him as if he doesn’t quite believe everything.  
  
“But… there is still something that is bothering you, isn’t there?” Ulaz asks, and Shiro feels a twinge of guilt. He really can’t hide anything from him, its almost like he’s an open faced book in front of him. At Shiro’s face Ulaz’s eyes lower. “Even now, you do not feel quite like your regular self. There is still… something muddying your thoughts.”   
  
Shiro nods slowly, lump forming in his throat as Ulaz slides a hand against his lap in comfort. “You’re… you’re not wrong. But it’s all stupid stuff I just have to come to terms with. It’s not like—”  
  
“Shiro,” Ulaz cuts, “I’ve come to care for you a lot in this short time. If there is something making you unhappy, the last thing I want is to be the cause of it. I will listen, no matter how foolish it feels to you.”  
  
“You’re… You’re not, okay! I… _geez…_ ”  Shiro sinks back onto his calves, a hand running through his hair. “God… do you really want to know what’s been going through my head all day? Even the really dumb stuff that shouldn’t even matter?”  
  
Ulaz just stares at him expectantly.  
  
“Of course you do,” he snorts to himself, “that’s why you’re bugging me about it in the first place, isn’t it?”  
  
“That _is_ the gist of what I am getting at, yes. I still don’t fully understand all your feelings, but I’d like to, and that requires you being open enough to share them.”  
  
“Well, you’re about to open a big can of worms.”  
  
“There is nothing wrong with worms. If fact, they can be a handy source of nutrition in a pinch.”  
  
Shiro fights back another snort at that, hands going back to the sponge Ulaz brought him. At first he’d been unsure of the texture, but right now, getting ready to pour his guts out, there’s something comforting about working some of his nerves out in a tactile way.   
  
“Okay, well… where should I start?”  
  
Ulaz settles back on his hips, tail fins dragging through the water. “I suppose some of the things you needed to sort out by yourself would be a good place. And, well, if those so happen to include your feelings on relationships, I wouldn’t be opposed.”  
  
Shiro doesn’t miss the little sideways glance Ulaz gives him at that. _Yeah, he really does need to clear all that up, doesn’t he?_  
  
“Alright, alright,” he sighs. “That… It’s all a bit of an inside joke with my friends. Of how bad I am with relationships. I had one boyfriend in my first year of college — uh, that’s right when I came of age,” he adds for Ulaz’s benefit, “— and that was really as close as I’ve ever come to a serious relationship. We moved in together for a short period of time, but pretty soon after that I just realized we weren’t well matched for each other. He was just… clingy? Like… whenever we were together in the same place he wanted it to always be us talking or doing stuff together and it got to be a bit too much. And whenever I’d tell him I needed some space he’d sulk and take it personally… it just wasn’t… it wasn’t what I wanted. So we broke up. And then from that point on I never managed to hold down another relationship. Somewhere down the line I just decided to stop looking for someone and instead just take the occasional hookup when I found them. It was just… _easier_? It kept me from questioning why I wasn’t with someone and feeling like a failure if it was never something I was trying for in the first place, and then at some point it just became habit.”  
  
Shiro wiggles a finger into one of the pores of the sponge, watching as salt water squishes up around his first knuckle. He’s feeling antsy, but it’s also nice, getting this off his chest. “I mean… I guess I still figured I’d eventually settle down whenever I found someone, whenever that was, but from the sounds of it it seems like it doesn’t seem like that to everyone else. You heard Hunk, he thinks my five year plan doesn’t have kids. Heck… he thinks I have a five year plan. I haven’t had one of those in ages, not since I got my job and this place. The closest I’ve even come to one in ages is playing with the idea of getting a cat.”  
  
“And is that a bad thing? Are humans supposed to have them?” Ulaz’s voice is quiet, but even. If he’s worried, it’s more for Shiro’s sake than his own.   
  
He shakes his head. “Nah, it’s not uncommon for people not to have them, but sometimes without one people can get sort of directionless. They just fall into the same old routine and can stagnate a bit. Hearing that from Hunk had me wondering if I had done that, and then that had me thinking what I’d want to do in my next five years.”  
  
“And?” Ulaz shuffles in place. “Did anything become apparent?”  
  
“I mean… sort of?” Shiro hugs his knees to his chest and rocks back, looking at the dying light streaming through the trellis. “There’s the pipe dream type stuff, the things I’m still making sure I’m keeping the door open for, that I’ve always sort of worked towards, but I’m realistic too. The chances of me being picked as an astronaut are pretty slim, but then again I also know my chances are better when I’m in my thirties. I’ve still got time, there’s not rush there. But like the more realistic stuff? The things that are more immediate?” He laughs. “I realized there’s still a lot in my life I’m playing by ear. I have no idea what I want to be doing next summer, except… well…”  
  
“Except?”  
  
Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, fighting down the rising warmth in his cheeks. “I… I might have been thinking about taking diving lessons. So I can… y’know…”  
  
Ulaz shakes his head, slowly leaning closer and closer until Shiro knows he has no choice but to spell it out in all caps.  
  
“It’s so that I can spend more time with you. Where you’re comfortable. I… I want to know more about you Ulaz, especially the stuff I don’t get to see here. The only things I’ve been thinking about six months down the line are things like can I swim with you when the weather gets warmer, is there a way I can see your home, whether it’s in person or with a camera. And then… and then I just starting thinking about _this_ ,” he says, jabbing at his middle, “and what’s going to happen with it. What I’m going to tell my friends when I start showing and where we’re both going to be at the end of it. I…”  
  
He freezes, hugging his middle. It’s… it’s stupid. It’s so stupid and he agreed to this and there’s nothing he can do about it now, but still, it eats at him, gnawing at his insides like caterpillars on lettuce. He knows he shouldn’t worry about it, that he’s already stumbled into enough luck as it is, but still… he can’t help hoping, wishing for one more thing.  
  
One of Ulaz’s large hands slides over his side, pulling him closer in reassurance, waiting until he finds the breath to talk again.   
  
“I… I came into this just thinking we’d be like friends with benefits, in exchange for me being a surrogate. I’d help you, you’d help me, and we’d both have some company along the way. Now though… now… now I’m not so sure.”  
  
Ulaz frowns, hand speeding up as it strokes his side. “Not so sure of what?” Nerves are creeping into his voice despite the calm he’s trying to pass along, and Shiro can’t help but feel a pang of guilt over it. “Shiro, if there is something wrong you need to tell me.”  
  
“It’s stupid,” he says, realizing his eyes are stinging with the beginning of tears. “I’m just being an overemotional Omega over something Hunk said. It doesn’t change anything, I still want to carry your eggs and all, but… they’re not really _mine,_ are they? They’re yours and I’m just looking after them.”  
  
“Shiro…” Ulaz’s ears are almost flat against his skull. “Shiro I’m not understanding what you’re saying. Of course they’re yours as well. They belong to both of us, and—”  
  
“ _No,_ ” Shiro hiccups, trying to reach up and pet of of Ulaz’s ears in comfort. “I… I know that, but I mean, from a biological point, they’re all you. Your eggs, your sperm… none of it’s me. I’ve been thinking about it ever since Hunk mentioned it, how kids are a little fusion of their parents, something-”  
  
“Something to love that is a part of both of us,” Ulaz finishes. His voice is barely above a whisper.   
  
Shiro nods, falling silent.  
  
Ulaz is still, hand resting over Shiro’s stomach. Only his thumb moves, stroking the skin there as the rest of him remains deep in thought.   
  
“That… is that what bothers you most?”  
  
“Pretty… pretty much,” he sighs, sinking in closer to Ulaz’s side. His hands come to cup Ulaz’s, right above his navel. “I didn’t really think about it until now, it was more just the fun involved with having them, but after Hunk said that I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Like… would they have my hair or yours? And then eye colour, and noses, and smiles, and—”  
  
Ulaz squeezes him, and Shiro lets his face flop onto the merman’s chest. He can feel the vibrations of Ulaz’s throat against his skull as he talks. “I would like to see that too. A pup with your features. Maybe my facial markings as well. It would be… cute. Very cute. But…”  
  
“Exactly…” Shiro presses his face further into Ulaz’s chest. “But there’s no way we can make it happen. I’ve already got your eggs inside me, and it’s not exactly like I can come inside myself, my junk isn’t exac—“  
  
He’s wrenched from Ulaz side before he can even finish the thought, the merman’s fingers digging into his shoulders as he stares at him in something between shock and awe.   
  
“You… you have secondary gamates?”  
  
“I… you mean like sperm? Well, yeah, but it’s—”  
  
 _“Where?”_ Ulaz is scanning him up and down, as if some hidden dick is going to sprout out of his elbow or something and shoot fireworks into the air. “I thought you said in humans the carrier produces the eggs and the other the sperm. Not that you did both.”  
  
“It’s a little complicated,” Shiro says, unable to hold back a laugh as Ulaz lifts up his shirt to continue looking. “As an Omega my sperm’s pretty weak, but I still make it, just not a lot. I thought you’d realized that, I come around you often enough. I mean, you’ve seen my— _hey!”_  
  
Ulaz’s tugged down Shiro’s sweats, revealing a decent half of Shiro’s dick where it rests against his leg. The way he’s looking at it, hyperfocused, has nerves crackling up Shiro’s spine, and at least some of them the good type of crackling causing the start of stirrings down there.   
  
“You mean to tell me, _that this entire time_ , you’ve been shooting secondary gamates all over the both of us willy nilly?”  
  
“Well… yeah, but—”  
  
Ulaz hoists Shiro into his arms, legs still forming as he books it towards the door and into the house. There’s the usual thrill of being manhandled running through Shiro’s body, but now there’s something else. Something new that thrums harder and harder with each new thing Ulaz mumbles to himself as he carries Shiro deeper into the house.   
  
“All this time, and you never thought to mention something useful like that. If I’d have known… if you’d mentioned this right at the start…”  
  
There’s only the briefest of pauses at the bottom of the stairs, and then Ulaz is taking them, two at a time (but with one hand firmly locked on the handrail, as always).  
  
“Really… I should have noticed it,” he clucks, kicking laundry out of the way as he makes their way to the bedroom. “When I first saw you I thought you were a depositor, and then it turned out you had carrier bits as well. I should have picked up on that fact.”  
  
Shiro’s tossed onto the bed and Ulaz makes short order of undressing him. A thrill shoots up Shiro’s spine as his pants are ripped off, and then his boxers, thrown over Ulaz’s shoulder with the same reckless abandon. His sweater and shirt are next, tugged over his head between bites and kisses to his neck and jaw between Ulaz’s growls. He can feel him rutting up between his thighs, hips bumping at the plug inside him and rubbing up against the underside of his cock as the merman bites at each nipple, tweaking them to hard, ruddy peaks until he’s fully nude and exposed, laid out for his mate.   
  
Shiro’s already half hard, chest rising and falling in front of him as he stares up at his partner. Ulaz towers over him like this, eyes set with cool focus that send fresh thrills washing over him. It’s the same face he’d had the first night they’d slept together, the same face when Shiro’d first begged him to breed him up properly, and it _does things to him,_ things he doesn’t even want to admit to himself. He has no idea what’s in store for him, other than the fact that he’s going to be completely and utterly debauched by the end of it.   
  
“Wha— what are you thinking?”  he hums, head already abuzz with the promise of Ulaz fucking him. _God… it’d been hours since their last round, he was ready for another one._   
  
Ulaz takes his dick in hand, pumping it in palm. Shiro lets out a squeak as he releases it, tweaking the head between finger and thumb, rolling the too-sensitive skin not unlike his well-loved nipples, the edge of pleasure-pain good enough to have his breath leaving him in short huffs.   
  
“Yes… I think this shall fit. Excellent.”  
  
 _“Fit? Where?”_ Shiro gasps, but Ulaz is already climbing onto the bed over top of him, stroking one of his claspers to hardness. There’s a teasing tug at the plug in his hole, a sharp tug of resistance that has Shiro keening into it, spreading himself wider as he squirms on the sheets. Despite the blood rushing out of his rain and further south, Shiro tries to keep his head and focus on what Ulaz just said. “Ulaz, I—”  
  
His dick is back in Ulaz’s fist, now being rubbed up against the underside of Ulaz’s left one, the rough tug of his sides digging into his thighs. _Fuck, what a tease_ , and he knows it. Ulaz is smiling at him, lips drawn into a look that spells Shiro’s downfall minutes from now.   
  
“Ulaz,” he hisses, force of his words somewhat downplayed by how he’s shamelessly bucking into the hand now. “What exactly are you planning, and what’s with all this talk about my dick?”  
  
“It’s quite simple really,” Ulaz hums, now rocking harder into Shiro’s groin and really making the plug dig into his walls. “I’m going to make you come and then shoot your own seed inside you.”  
  
 _“What?!”_  
  
“You heard me,” Ulaz says, so matter of fact even as he gives Shiro the steamiest of looks as he hikes one of the Omega’s knees higher. “If you’re not able to fertilize yourself I’ll do it for you. After all, you’re not too large here—” he tweaks Shiro’s dick again, making him moan, “— I’m quite sure I’m more than able to handle you.”  
  
“Handle whe—” Shiro starts, but in a second all questions are blown aside as he feels the girth of Ulaz’s shaft pull away from him and a hot, warm tip press against the head of his cock. Ulaz smiles, hand holding them together giving them both a quick squeeze, and then he’s pressing forwards. For a second Shiro thinks it’s madness, that there’s no way this will work, but the resistance of Ulaz’s tip fights against his for a second more before yielding, opening bigger.  
  
They both let out collective groans as Ulaz sinks himself forwards, dick yielding until the head of Shiro’s cock is fully stuffed inside it.   
  
Shiro almost comes right then and there.   
  
_Fuck…_ he’s been inside a few other partners in his life, a few Omegas and Betas and even one Alpha who’d been looking to be completely dominated by someone else, but none of them, _none of them_ even came close enough to the tightness that was Ulaz. It’s like a vice, sucking him in, holding him so tightly in place he’s worried his dick will snap off with any sudden movement. And Ulaz… _god…._  
  
Ulaz hovers over him, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, letting out short panting breaths. Flush has crept into his face, more than Shiro’s ever seen on him, and even as he reached up to touch it, to wipe the sweat beading there, he feels a jerk and a groan as Ulaz moves, pushing himself further onto Shiro’s cock. Little moans left him, small, erratic jumps of his hips as he tries to work more of Shiro’s shaft inside him, until the better part of half his dick has disappeared into Ulaz’s.   
  
Shiro watches, eyes wide as Ulaz takes him in, how he seems to get even harder with every centimetre, second cock swelling to full attention right beside the first, oozing a few drips of pre. _Fuck…_ he shouldn’t be this turned on but he is, fists balled in the sheets trying to stave off coming as much as he can.   
  
His eyes almost roll to the back of his skull as Ulaz sinks down to the hilt, the entirety of his dick hugged in tight warm heat. Every movement the merman makes he feels, shooting straight from his cock right up his spine. It’s maddening… so good he can hardly believe they’re doing this, even as Ulaz’s weight shifts and he feels their chests press together, Ulaz’s teeth combing through his hair and nipping at his ear.   
  
“See,” he breathes, voice so rough and fucked up Shiro’s dick spasms at the very sound of it. “I told you it would fit. Now if you could be so kind… come a little so I can get to the main event.”  
  
Shiro moans as something wraps around hi— _no… both_ their cocks and begins to move, pumping their shafts in time to Ulaz’s breathing. He has to fight to keep from sinking into the overwhelming pleasure of it, the unreal feeling of his dick being handled like this, so much that in this moment he swears he could go a lifetime without another cock up his ass if he gets to feel this way time and time again.   
  
“Y-you’re… incorrigible…” he grunts as Ulaz begins to tug them harder now. “What… what are you trying to — _AH!_ — do?”   
  
“Simple really…” Ulaz purrs, other hand now tracing the rim of the plug, stealing teasing pokes of a finger into Shiro’s waiting hole. “You see—” he twists his palm, and so much blood rushes through Shiro he has to fight to hold consciousness, “— I’m going to milk you until every last drop of your seed in in my siphon sac, and then I’m going to fuck every last load into you. That is… unless you _object_ to the idea of breeding yourself.”  
  
He gives Shiro a grin even the devil would fear, and with a shove of his hand two of his fingers slide in beside the plug and Shiro’s seeing stars, coming so suddenly it wracks his body in heaps and waves. He doesn’t even get so much as a second’s rest, Ulaz pumping him inside his shaft as sharp teeth dance up his neck and jaw.   
  
“Is that a yes?” he chuckles, carefully removing his fingers and working to ease the plug from Shiro. “Should I start the next phase? Would you like me to shoot that back inside you, make those eggs catch?”  
  
“P- _please,_ ” he gasps, the need for it overwhelming him even as he slides back from his first orgasm, dick softening where it rests. Fuck, it was weird and new and alien, but it was so _good_ … and the potential, the chance that Ulaz could do it, give them what he wanted was hotter than he’d ever admit.   
  
“Please… Ulaz… if you can… _do it. Do it…_ breed me… knock me up with our kids.”  
  
Ulaz presses a wet kiss to Shiro’s nape. “With pleasure.”  
  
The plug is wrenched from his hole in a single tug, leaving him open and gasping at the sudden loss. He’s so empty, and the stark contrast of how loose his hole is in comparison to where his dick lies makes him scramble for purchase one Ulaz’s back, trying to tug him closer with his feet. Shiro lets out a noise as Ulaz hoists his hips up, pulling them off the bed and up against his waist. His dick is already starting to reharden, even as Ulaz guides his second cock towards his entrance and presses in.   
  
It’s like water after a drought, and Shiro finds himself tugging Ulaz closer, ankles crossed around his torso as he savours every last inch of that fat shaft inside himself. God… he really wouldn’t be able to go back to plain Alpha dicks easily after this. It was the size, the shape, the texture (not to mention, the number) of them that has him sucking in raspy gasps, working to fuck himself before Ulaz even deems him ready. It’s how they swell inside him, fill him end to end, and the rush of cum that comes at his climax, sometimes so much that one load feels like several.   
  
Ulaz sets a gentle pace, working himself in and out of Shiro as his fingers dig into the meat of his ass. Normally he’d chide him, try to rile him up into fucking him harder, but right now it’s more than enough for Shiro. The heat of his second cock around his own, sliding back and forth slightly with each thrust, tugging at him like the tightest of holes, is more than enough for the heat to build once more in Shiro’s hips.   
  
“You getting close?” he teases, running a hand down Ulaz’s spine. With a jerk of his hips he changes their angle, making him drill deeper, hugging his tip where the plug could never hope to reach. “Gonna come in me soon?”  
  
Ulaz grunts, a man without words, but he speeds up nonetheless, bouncing them both against the mattress as he fucks hard and deep.   
  
“C’mon Ulaz…” Shiro coos, working himself even harder now. He can just see the hint of Ulaz’s cock working up inside him, the roll of movement with every snap of their hips. His dick twinges, approaching climax faster than he thought. “You going to do good on your word? Because right now—” he arches back, tugging as much of Ulaz out of him as he can, “— it seems like I’m going to lap you.” And with a great drive of his thighs he pulls himself back up, slamming against Ulaz’s hips and making them both gasp.  
  
“I think…” Ulaz grunts, grabbing Shiro’s knees and shoving them down around his ears, “… you’re underestimating the goal of tonight.” In this position Shiro’s at his mercy, unable to do much else other than clench and wiggle as Ulaz pounds into him, his full weight now digging in with the peak of every thrust. “The goal is not to come as much as you… no…” he leans closer, teeth raking over Shiro’s neck right where a bond mark would go.   
  
“It’s to make you come until you have nothing left to give.”  
  
And with a sharp sting, he bites, right into the junction of Shiro’s shoulder. It’s too low, another fucking tease, but the feeling of it with how Ulaz’s cocks are messing him up is too much and Shiro finds himself coming again, screaming as his cock spasms inside Ulaz and his hole desperately searches for the knot it needs.   
  
Ulaz fucks into him for a good three… four… _five_ more thrusts, and then he’s coming as well, tip of his dick swelling up inside Shiro as hot come floods his insides. There’s so much and…   
  
Shiro gasps, whimpering through his orgasm as something new starts to happen. Ulaz’s cock, the one around his dick, is sucking at it, drawing it deeper, practically milking him of everything it can. The sheer force of the merman coming seems to have set it off, and with every pulse of it hugging his cock Shiro feels a splash coming from the other, filling him with more and more seed.   
  
_Their seed._   
  
He shivers at the feeling of it, surrendering to his orgasm and Ulaz’s unrelenting fucking. There’s so much… and every new pulse, every new drop is another chance, another shot at what he wants now with every fibre of his being. A week and a half ago he’d laugh at his current self, swear he’d have gone crazy, but now, knowing this, _knowing Ulaz_ he knows it’s what he needs at this moment and every minute going forwards.   
  
He claws at Ulaz’s back, tugging at his head and neck until he’s bowing down, the merman’s face close enough he can count the individual lashes on his eyes, so small and pale. He’ll do anything to keep him this close, anything to share more time as _them_. He’s pretty sure he knows what this feeling is, and what it means, but right now he can’t quite bring it into words. Instead he goes for a kiss, long and breath stealing, until his vision starts fading at the edges.   
  
Five years from now, he knows where he wants to be.

* * *

Ulaz sits on the edge of the bed, watching as Shiro paces back and forth in front of him. He’s been like this ever since he’s woken up, retreating to the bathroom and then returning with another one of the strange plastic sticks he’s currently waving around, chewing his lip and glancing at the clock every ten seconds.   
  
He’d given up asking by the third one, deciding instead to wait it out. By the looks of it, Shiro’s decided that as well, trying his best not to stare at the stick until the clock on his nightstand chimes with yet another short alarm. At the first note Shiro’s whipped it up to his face, eyes boring into the little window Ulaz knows will house either one or two lines.   
  
“Positive,” Shiro breathes. “It’s positive… this is the fourth one. Do you think… you think it’s true?”  
  
Ulaz comes to stand beside him. Five other tests litter the top of Shiro’s dresser, two with a single line and three with the same dual lines as the now in Shiro’s hands. He wraps an arm around Shiro’s waist, thumb playing with the waistband of his pyjamas.   
  
“It could be, it could not. From what we know, our circumstances are not exactly what these are meant to test for.”  
  
“Four positive, two negative… I mean, the chances of that many false positives is pretty low. Maybe one caught and the other didn’t? Or maybe I’m just taking it too early and that’s why these two are off? Or—”  
  
Ulaz cuts him off with a kiss, stopping him before he can continue on down this path of second guessing.   
  
“Time,” he soothes. “Time is the best tell of all. If we don’t feel any stirrings after a month, we’ll know for sure.” He smoothes Shiro’s hair down with his nose, letting the faint floral smell of his shampoo waft over him. “And if that is the case, we can try again in the spring, if that’s what you want.”  
  
Shiro looks down at the stick, then back to him.   
  
“I think I’d want that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone comes at me yes siphon sacs are a thing in sharks and yes I've had this idea for the better part of three chapters now and have just been sitting on it until now ([here's a paper if you want more details](https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/0300962972903714))
> 
> So this marks the end of the current Uliro segment, and with it I'm going to take a quick hop back over to Koliveith before bringing it back (and yes, those four tests didn't lie, they're having little shark babies don't worry)


End file.
